I'm Your Heiwa
by overflakkie
Summary: Melodi indah dari sang pembawa kedamaian diikuti dengan kematian yang memilukan. Menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik sarat akan pesan kematian dengan merdu. Lembut dan penuh rasa berbela sungkawa, juga keras dengan teriakan nyaring yang memekakan telinga disertai rasa benci. Itulah takdir sang pembawa kematian, Heiwa. All EXO Member . Main Pair : LuMin/ChanBaek/etc [CHAP 6 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1 : History and Prologue

.

Kematian. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicegah maupun kesedihan mendalam entah apapun itu penyebabnya kepada orang-orang , ya? Hal terkuat diseluruh jagat raya bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak bisa dicegah maupun dihalangi. Kuat. Cinta itu kuat, sangat kuat. Tapi tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi kematian. Dan dia sudah membuktikan itu. Berulang kali.

Melodi indah dari sang pembawa kedamaian diikuti dengan kematian yang memilukan. Menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik sarat akan pesan kematian dengan merdu. Lembut dan penuh rasa berbela sungkawa, juga keras dengan teriakan nyaring yang memekakan telinga disertai rasa benci. Itulah takdir sang pembawa kematian, Heiwa.

Bad Summary as . Never been Happen. All EXO Member. Main Pair : ChanBaek – LuMin – ChenMin – KrisYeol – KaiSoo – TaoRis AndTheOtherPairing

Warning : Typo(s), Crack Pair, OOC, Death Chara, Pembunuhan, Kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, and the other mistakes~

Genre : Angst - Fantasy

A/N : Ini berawal dari kegilaan saya dan teman saya yang bernama Prasfujo-chan yang tiba-tiba mendadak gila karena mendapat ide untuk mengubah gender banshee menjadi cowok, bahkan ngeganti namanya. Ckckck, pokoknya mohon maaf apabila kita merubah sejarah banshee, dan kita merombak habis kisah banshee yang sebenarnya, karena kita hanya ingin berimajinasi disini, kita cuma mau membuat sesuatu yang pasti ga bakal terjadi di dunia nyata. Sekali lagi ya, ini berbeda banget dari kisah banshee yang asli, kita terinspirasi dan akhirnya menemukan sosok banshee punya kita sendiri. Maaf lagi kalau banyak typo dan banyak huruf 'd' yang ilang. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan~

ENJOY .READ . REVIEW

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : History, Prologue

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau membayangkan bagaimana Manusia mati? Pernahkah kau meikirkan pertanda kematian bagi manusia? Atau pernahkah kau membayangkan bagaimana bentuk rupa sang pembawa pesan kematian?

.

jawaban itu ada padanya. Makhluk astral titisan dewa, sang pembawa alunan pesan kematian. Kebalikan dari Banshee—Perempuan pembawa pesan kematian, Heiwa adalah seorang laki-laki. Heiwa adalah sesosok pria tampan yang dulu mati karena terbunuh, yang menyairkan nada kematian di setiap kediaman di bumi. Orang yang bertemu Heiwa akan dinyanyikan rumahnya hingga satu persatu dari penghuninya mati. Heiwa dari laki-laki yang sengaja dibunuh akan menjatuhkan sebuah liontin dimanapun kehendaknya, dan yang menemukannya akan terus diikuti Heiwa sampai semua orang terdekatnya mati. Sementara Heiwa bekas korban perang biasanya akan lebih sering menampakkan dirinya tengah mencuci seragam kemiliteran dipinggir sungai dibanding menjatuhkan liontin, dan manusia yang bertemu dengannya, dengan sangat pasti orang tercintanya akan menjadi korban.

.

Manusia bisa disukai Heiwa atau menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Heiwa. Menyukai berarti mengalunkan nada-nada lembut nan sendu meskipun tetap membawa seramnya kematian. Membenci berarti nada-nada cadas dan teriakan yang memekik disertai rasa haus akan kebencian.

.

Jika ingin menjadi temannya, sapalah Ia dengan baik dan ramah. Heiwa juga makhluk yang menyukai orang yang pandai bermusik atau berpuisi. Jika kau memainkan alat musik, bernyanyi atau membacakan sebuah puisi pada Heiwa, dia akan menyukaimu dan dalam beberapa kasus akan mencintaimu.

.

Heiwa bukan mesin pembunuh yang diciptakan oleh dewa. Heiwa memiliki perasaan, perasaan yang lebih tulus dibandingkan makhluk hina lainnya. Heiwa bahkan lebih mudah tersentuh atau tergoyahkan hatinya. Ia akan konsisten dan berpegang teguh pada hati kecilnya. Tidak suka, benci. Suka, ya tentu saja cinta.

.

Heiwa bisa dihentikan jika memang keberadaannya terlalu menyakitkan. Heiwa mengenakan liontin abu-abu. Jika ingin Heiwa pergi, tusuklah tepat pada pertengahan liontin tersebut dengan pisau berornamen emas, dan Heiwa akan hilang dalam beberapa saat. Tapi sang pelaku harus tetap menyimpan liontin itu jika tak ignin terkena hukum dewa karena telah menyalahi aturan sang polaris.

.

Tapi percayalah, Heiwa lainnya akan datang dan menggantikan Heiwa sebelumnya. Lebih brutal, dia akan terus menyampaikan pesan kematian sampai semua penghuninya mati. Itulah balasannya. Manusia bodoh yang menyalahi aturan Tuhan akan menerima akibatnya.

.

Tetapi ingatlah, sekuat apapun cinta Heiwa, kematian tetap tidak bisa diganggu. Kuat. Tetap. Mutlak. Itulah kematian, tidak bisa dihalangi meski dengan cinta sekuat jagat raya. Mati tetap mati.

.

"Hei itu roti punyaku!"

"berikan selai kacangku hyung!"

"Awas kau lihat pembalasanku nanti!"

"Hei kau menumpahkan susuku!Tanggung jawab!"

"Kalian diamlah, meja makanku akan hancur!"

Selalu seperti itu, ricuh. Suasana sarapan pagi yang selalu terjadi disebuah _dorm_ didekat sungai Han. Padahal, dorm itu dihuni oleh 10 lelaki dewasa dan yang hampir dewasa, tetapi lihatlah betapa konyolnya mereka saat saling memperebutkan roti dan selai kacang. Dan itu selalu terjadi disetiap pagi. Terbayang?

Tak usah membayangkannya, terlalu merepotkan. Pasti atau mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana 10 orang lelaki bisa terjebak dalam satu rumah yang yaa memang ukurannya sangat besar bahkan melebihi rumah dinas pejabat Negara.

Kim Joonmyoen (21), dia adalah dalang dari semuanya. Menerima warisan yang sangat melimpah saat Ia diberitahu kalau sebenarnya dia anak dari pengusaha kaya raya yang telah meninggal dan teman-teman masa kecilnya saat di panti asuhan yang sangat berharga membuatnya membangun dorm ini. Dorm dengan 3 lantai dan 10 kamar ini memang di desain khusus untuk ditinggali olehnya dan juga teman seperjuangannya. Kehilangan orang tua dimasa kecil membuat Joonmyoen sangat menghargai apapun yang Ia punya sekarang, termasuk kesembilan teman terbaiknya itu. Perbedaan usia diantara mereka tak mempengaruhi jalinan pertemanan yang begitu hangat dan natural, tidak dibuat-buat maupun direkayasa. Semilir cinta bahkan bisa dirasakan saat mereka berdekatan. Bukan cinta penuh nafsu antar sesama jenis, bukan. Tapi cinta yang sangat tulus, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Kim Minseok (22), Wu Yifan (22), Zhang Yixing (21), Kim Jongdae (19), Park chanyeol (19), Do Kyungsoo (18), Huang Zitao (18), Kim Jongin (17) dan terakhir Oh Sehun (17). Mereka adalah deretan nama penghuni dorm pimpinan Kim Joonmyeon itu. Dua diantara mereka adalah orang tiongkok asli yang menetap di Korea Selatan sejak kecil, Satu orang keturunan Tiongkok-Canada, dan sisanya adalah orang Korea Selatan asli yang memang sejak lahir tinggal di negeri gingseng ini.

Kim Minseok dan Wu Yifan baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya dan tengah bekerja. Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon masih berstatus mahasiswa dan mereka berdua bekerja sampingan, padahal Joonmyeon sudah sangat kaya dibenak para penghuni yang lain, tapi Joonmyeon tetap Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao, keempatnya adalah mahasiswa, murni mahasiswa tanpa pekerjaan lainnya. Terakhir, kedua magnae Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun adalah siswa sekolah menengah akhir di tingkat terakhir juga. Ya, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan merasakan kelulusan, kalau hidup masih memihak.

.

.

Hidup tak pernah adil, licik, tak pernah memihak. Seberapa kerasnya kau menikmati hidup, toh pasti akan mati dan terkubur didalam bumi. Semua orang akan mati, semua orang tak akan selamanya hidup, semuanya mati, semuanya hilang, mati.

.

.

Yoshaaa Cuma segitu dulu aja sejarah sama pengenalannya. Bingung habis mau nulis apa lagi, langsung ch. 2 nya aja ya soalnya di ch. 1 ga ada apa-apanya heeeeee ohiya yang awal aku hapus karena banyak yang ilang teks nya huhhh menyedihkan. tak apalah, kasih tau lagi ya kalau ada yang ilang teksnya! *efek males baca*

Thank's y'all!


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meeting

CHAPTER 2 : FIRST MEETING, FIRST OF ANYTHING.

Yang Ia lakukan hanya membawa pesan, bukan membunuh. Memperingatkan, bukan menjatuhkannya ke lubang itulah hidup, penuh dengan pertada yang tak pernah disadari, seperti kode davinci dalam lukisan monalisa yang tak pernah terpecahkan. Seperti langit yang menghitam tanda akan hujan tapi tak pernah diperdulikan. Seperti tanda kematian yang tak pernah disadari bahkan oleh orang yang akan mati. Miris bukan?Itulah hidup.

.

.

Keringat bercucuran disekujur tubuh mungil putihnya. Dinginnya malam tak membantu menurunkan suhu badannya yang tiap saat menaik akibat gerakan-gerakan kompleks yang Ia lakukan. Nafas menderu dan jantung berburu tak menurunkan niatnya untuk terus berlari dan kecilnya untuk menjadi seorang bintang mendorongnya untuk merubah penampilan _chubby_nya menjadi sosok pria gagah yang disoraki oleh lautan wanita.

Minseok terus berlari mengitari kawasan perumahan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Bulan purnama dilangit malam cerah menambah semangatnya, meski Ia ingat kalau ini adalah tengah malam, ya tengah malam. Ia tak mau menjadi bahan candaan teman-temannya karena usahanya untuk menjadi pemain film ini, mereka akan selalu terbahak-bahak hingga tersedak jika Minseok mengutarakan mimpinya itu. Ia tahu teman-temannya tidak jahat, malah mereka memberi saran untuk mengubah bentuk tubuhnya dulu. Berkat teman-temannya juga lah Ia selalu bersemangat untuk diet dan berolahraga di tengah malam demi menggapai mimpinya dan membantu Joonmyeon.

Ahh, Minseok memang bahkan merasa terbebani karena Joonmyeon yang notabennya lebih muda darinya mampu menghidupi dirinya serta teman-teman yang lain. Betapa baik dan tulusnya hati sang _guardian _itu menurut Minseok. Ia berjanji dalam hati, jika ia sukses nanti Ia yang akan menggantikan Joonmyeon untuk membeli bahan makanan di dorm dan juga membayar tagihan sekolah para _dongsaeng_nya.

Memikrikan hal itu membuat senyum manis Minseok mengembang dan semangatnya terbakar lagi. Ia menambah kecepatan kaki nya untuk berlari lebih cepat dan cepat lagi, membara untuk terus membakar kalorinya yang tiap hari kian berkurang karena usaha kerasnya.

"Hufft, Hufft, tinggal melewati lampu itu dan aku akan sampai di jembatan sungai Han untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. Berjuanglah Minseok!"

Minseok menyemangati dirinya sendiri setelah melihat merah pagar jembatan sungai tersenyum, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang mulai menderanya. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan.._touchdown!_

Minseok berhasil menapakkan kakinya tepat diatas jembatan sungai Han untuk kesepuluh banyak dari minggu kemarin yang hanya tujuh bahagia, sangat bahagia. Meskipun orang lain hanya menganggapnya sebagai hal kecil, Minseok tetap sangat bahagia.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pagar pembatas jembatan sungai Han, mencoba menikmati kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa Ia rasakan sendiri saat ini. Tapi senyum lebarnya seketika berubah menjadi huruf O ketika melihat sesosok manusia—entah itu pria atau wanita sedang mencuci pakaian di sungai Han.

"Huh? Siapa orang gila yang mencuci pakaian di tengah malam seperti ini?"

Minseok berbicara sendiri, meyakinkan kalau itu hanya ilusi atau nyatanya bukan, itu memang manusia, gelapnya malam menghalangi Minseok untuk mengetahui gender dan rupa dari makhluk berpikir sejenak, apakah orang itu memang sudah gila?Atau dia merusak mesin cucinya sehingga harus mencuci di sungai?

Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Minseok akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi orang itu, berharap kalau dia bukan orang gila yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Minseok melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuruni tangga disebelah jembatan sungai Han, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara atau gesekan apapun.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang orang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya sembari mencuci sehelai pakaian, seperti pakaian militer atau ? Rambut pendek model pria?Minseok mengangkat sebelah menjadi seorang transgender sudah menjadi trend di Korea Selatan? Ia membuang jauh-jauh kemungkinan terburuk Ia dikejar-kejar oleh transgender maniak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berbicara.

"Ha-halo, permisi. Maaf bukannya mengganggu, tapi kau bisa sakit kalau mencuci tengah malam seperti ini"

itu tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya menghentikan kegiatannya dan tidak berbuat apa-apa atau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Minseok cemas, dia sangat takut kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang psikopat yang sedang frustasi dan siap menikamnya kapan saja.

"Ma-maaf jika perkataanku menyinggungmu, lebih baik aku pergi daripada aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, maafkan aku"

Minseok menundukan badannya dan berharap tidak ada yang menendang wajahnya dari bawah. Saat Ia menegakkan kembali badannya dan berbalik, sebuah pergerakan kecil terdengar dari telinga Minseok. Seperti sesuatu yang disimpan atau apalah itu.

"Kau tidak mengganggu. Duduklah disebelahku"

Mata Minseok membulat, seumur hidupnya Ia baru pertama kali mendengar suara semerdu dan selembut itu selain dari ibunya tercinta. Mendengarnya hanya berbicara beberapa kata saja sudah membuat tubuh Minseok merasa sangat sejuk, sangat sejuk dan damai.

"Ayo, duduklah disebelahku. Aku baik dan aku yakin kau juga orang yang baik"

Minseok mati. Suara itu seperti menghipnotisnya untuk mengikuti perkataan tadi. Minseok duduk disebelah orang itu sambil masih membayangkan suara merdu dan lembut bagaikan malaikat yang baru saja turun dari bulan purnama malam ini.

"Terimakasih, aku harap kau mau menemaniku sebentar"

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok, dan memajang senyum manis yang bahkan lebih manis dari kue buatan Kyungsoo. Minseok mati. Lagi. Senyum itu sangat manis, sangat manis hingga Ia mengira kalau sekarang Ia tengah menderita diabetes mellitus karena tubuhnya lemas seketika saat melihat senyumannya.

Cantik dan manis. Minseok masih tak yakin kalau orang didepannya itu lelaki atau wanita, tapi yang pasti, alam bawah sadar Minseok tengah melayang entah kemana karena syndrome yang baru saja diterimanya tadi.

"Kenapa?Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?Apa aku aneh?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba fokus agar Ia tidak pingsan saat itu. Minseok menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara yang memang jarang Ia keluarkan itu.

"A-ah tidak maafkan aku. Aku hanya umm a-aku… Se-senyummu. Sangat manis dan indah. Aku sampai sulit memalingkan wajahku darimu"

Bunuh Minseok jika ia berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang baru dilihatnya beberapa menit lalu. Dan itu terjadi, itu kenyataan, dan Minseok mati untuk ketiga kalinya. Orang didepannya malah makin mengembangkan senyumannya lagi, membuat Minseok lupa berkedip bahkan bernafas.

"Ahahaha, benarkah?Terimakasih. Ternyata orang lain benar. Aku manis untuk seorang pria"

A-apa? Pria? Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Berdosakah Minseok karena telah memuji kemanisan seorang pria?Atau kah dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang maniak karena menyebut seorang pria 'manis'? Bunuh Minseok sekali lagi agar dia bisa mati untuk keempat kalinya.

"Kau kaget ya?"

"Ah ti-tidak aku hanya ma-maafkan"

"Tak apa, semua orang juga begitu."

"Ahh ti-tidak maafkan aku yang lancang ini, maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan senang karena kau orang pertama yang tidak lari saat aku menyebut diriku laki-laki, hahaha"

"Begitu ya, hahaha"

Minseok tertawa garing, mencoba untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana canggung diantara , sedetik berselang hanya desiran angin yang terdengar diantara keduanya. Minseok masih mencari kosakata yang harus dia ucapkan untuk pria disampingnya yang telah membuat dirinya membeku karena diabetes.

"uhmm, maaf tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju tipis itu?" Minseok membuka percakapan dengan basa-basi standar yang selalu diperlihatkan di film telenovela yang sering Jongdae tonton.

"Sedikit, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi"

"Ini, pakailah jaketku" Minseok dengan santainya melepas satu dari dua jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini dan langsung menaruh di pundak Luhan dengan lembut. Minseok, sadarkah kau kalau sosok disampingmu itu adalah laki-laki dan kau adalah laki-laki tulen?

"Wah, kau baik sekali. Terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum manis lagi, dan Minseok membeku lagi. Minseok berpikir dia gila dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Minseok mengangguk. Ia terlalu mati rasa untuk mengekspresikan apa yang terjadi dua detik sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Luhan, siapa namamu?"Orang bernama Luhan itu menjulurkan tangan putih mulusnya kearah Minseok.

"A-aku Minseok, Kim Minseok" Dengan segera Minseok menyambut tangan Luhan dengan antusias.

Lembut dan Dingin. Itulah yang Minseok rasakan saat menyentuh tangan pria cantik itu. Minseok mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Luhan.

"Senyummu juga manis, Minseok ah"

"Ahahaha, terimakasih Luhan ah"

Minseok melepaskan jabat tangannya, mencoba memegang belakang kepalanya yang mungkin menurutnya akan jatuh saat Luhan menyebutnya 'manis' tadi. Mereka kembali terdiam, mungkin kabut kecanggungan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Uhmm, Minseok ah, Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak tidur?Kenapa kau berada diluar saat tengah malam?"

"Tapi jangan tertawa saat aku mengatakannya"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku ingin menurunkan berat badanku dan aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain film. Lucu bukan?"

"Tidak"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tidak itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku pikir itu adalah sebuah usaha yang patut dipuji karena kau ingin menggapai mimpimu. Berusahalah terus, Minsokkie!"

Tanpa sadar, Minseok tersenyum sangat cerah. Baru kali ini Ia bercerita dan tidak ditertawakan. Apalagi Luhan dengan senyum manis overdosis nya menyemangati Minseok untuk terus berjuang menggapai mimpi masa kecilnya. Dan bahkan Luhan memanggilnya 'Minseokkie', panggilan yang selalu Ia dengar dari ibunya yang telah meninggal saat Ia kecil. Ahh Minseok tidak peduli lagi dia akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi dia sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Luhan! Terimakasih! Kau orang pertama yang tidak tertawa dan bahkan menyemangatiku. Terimakasih"

"Ahaha, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan, tapi sama-sama"

"Oh iya, aku akan mengikuti _casting _untuk menjadi model salah satu video klip salah satu penyanyi terkenal lho!"

"Wah benarkah itu?Pasti rasanya senang jika diterima, Semangat Minseok!"

"Haha iya lagi-lagi aku harus berterimakasih. Oh ya, apa kau mau mendengar lagunya?"

"Tentu! Ayo nyanyikan lagunya Minseokkie"

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan nyanyian yang biasanya hanya ia keluarkan dikamar mandi.

_Gieogi meomuldagan geu jarieson_

_Kkeute naminenun ongiedo_

_Niga itda, itda. Neoi hyanggi, neoi eoulgul_

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwa bwa nal bwa bwa_

_Na ireoke neol nukkyeo, neol nukkyeo, neol nukkyeo_

_Asseo jabeun maltu, asseo jabeun miso, asseo jabeun neonde_

Terus Minseok bernyanyi, diiringi dengan senyum manis Luhan yang terus merekah dibuatnya. Minseok tak yakin suaranya bagus tapi dengan melihat senyum dari Luhan, Ia yakin suaranya tak seburuk yang Ia kira.

"Wah Minseok, suaramu bagus sekali! Kau seharusnya yang menjadi penyanyinya, bukan pemain video klipnya"

"Ahahaha, Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak yakin suaraku sebagus penyanyi aslinya, hehe"

Mereka terdiam, saling tersenyum. Mencoba berinteraksi meskipun hanya dengan tatapan mata dan senyuman manis keduanya. Hingga Minseok terjerembab ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.15.

"Astaga! Aku harus tidur untuk bekerja! Ahh maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku harus pergi, pekerjaan menungguku besok"

"Tak apa Minseokkie, temui aku lagi besok malam disini, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menemuiku lagi"

"Tentu! Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok malam. Sampai jumpa, Luhannie"

Minseok berdiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dan sesekali menengokan kepalanya hanya untuk melontarkan yang ditinggalkan hanya membalas Minseok dengan senyum manisnya dan juga lambaian tangan.

Dan Minseok masih tak menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuh Luhan kian memudar, memudar dan menghilang . Minseok tidak menengokan kepalanya lagi, dan Luhan meghilang.

.

CEKLEK

Minseok membuka pintu dorm perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada anggota dorm yang bangun dan memukulinya karena dikira pencuri. Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya panjang, dorm masih gelap gulita, para makhluk disini masih terjebak di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Dengan langkah hati-hati, berjalan melewati kegelapan dorm menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai berhasil, sedikit lagi Ia akan menemukan pintu kamarnya.

"MINSEOK HYUNG! KAU DARIMANA?!"

tiba-tiba menyala dan Jongdae sudah berteriak sambil masih menempelkan tangannya pada tombol lampu. Minseok pasrah, dia berjalan mendekati Jongdae yang sudah lapar untuk meminta keterangan Minseok.

"Jawab aku, kau darimana hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat dari pakaianku? Aku berolahraga, tentu"

"Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kau itu sensitive dengan udara dingin, kenapa hanya memakai satu jaket?"

"Aku memakai du…." Minseok ingat, Ia tadi memberikan salah satu jaketnya pada Luhan dan lupa untuk memintanya kembali. Tak apalah, Ia rela memberikan jaketnya untuk Luhan.

"Kau memakai satu! Lalu, kenapa kau berolahraga tengah malam begini?"Kata Jongdae yang gayanya sudah seperti seorang ibu yang memergoki anaknya pulang malam.

"Karena kalau pagi hari aku akan terlambat bekerja dan aku akan ditertawakan oleh kalian"

"Oh hehe, begitu yaa, he"

"Kau sendiri kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih jam tiga pagi"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tadinya aku ingin memintamu menemaniku. Tapi kau malah tidak ada dikamarmu, ya sudah aku terjaga sepanjang malam"

"Tidurlah Jongdae, besok kan kau harus kuliah. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam Jongdae~"

Minseok mengusap kepala Jongdae sebentar, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terdiam karena _dating effect _yang diberikan oleh Minseok. Entah kenapa tapi Jongdae selalu merasa bahwa Minseok hyung spesial dari yang lain, dia tidak merasa jatuh cin—tidak, hey ayolah Jongdae dia itu laki-laki normal dan tentu saja Minseok juga.

Jongdae bergidik ngeri karena pemikirannya sendiri, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya sejenak sampai matahari muncul dan memanggilnya untuk kembali menjalani masa perkuliahan yang sangat melelahkan.

.

Makan malam hari itu ricuh seperti biasa. Chanyeol dan Yixing yang dengan absurdnya memainkan gitar, disambut dengan omelan panjang lebar Joonmyeon yang tak henti-hentinya mendapat celaan dari _duo magnae _Kai dan Sehun. Jongdae dan Zitao yang tengah asyik sendiri dengan acara memperebutkan sepiring daging sapi panggang yang sebenarnya milik Hyung tertua mereka, Minseok, yang masih dengan tenang melahap saladnya dan tentu saja tak menanggapi daging sapi panggangnya yang sudah raib oleh Jongdae dan Zitao. Kyungsoo tengah memasak makanan tambahan didapur kalau-kalau meja makan hancur lagi. Bagaimana dengan seorang lagi?Yifan? Dia masih sibuk dengan memperhatikan ayam goreng dihadapannya, sambil sesekali berkata _'Chicken it's not my style' _namun akhirnya dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena rasa lapar yang memuncak dan terpaksa melahap ayam goreng didepannya. Bagus.

"Chanyeol ah," Kata Yixing yang saat itu juga menghentikan permainan gitarnya, diikuti Chanyeol yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Ya, apa hyung? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Lebih baik kita menyudahinya"

"Jangan berkata dramatis layaknya kau akan mati besok, hyung"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Dari tadi keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Aku akan pergi ke kamar sekarang"

"Bilang dari tadi hyung. Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku bukan Zitao yang takut hantu dan takut gelap, oh iya satu lagi, kecoa"

"Terserah kau hyung, selamat beristirahat!"

Yixing meninggalkan meja makan kearah kamarnya yang berada disudut ruang tengah, menimbulkan tatapan penasaran dari semua penghuni yang terus menerus menatap Yixing sampai Ia masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka kembali melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, minus Chanyeol yang kehilangan partner gitarnya dan memilih untuk makan dengan tenang disebelah Minseok.

"Yixing kenapa?"Tanya Minseok disela-sela kunyahan saladnya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan, yah memang sih sedari tadi dia banyak kesalahan saat memindahkan grip dan memetik gitarnya"

"Oh"

Chanyeol mendesah kecil melihat tanggapan dari hyungnya yang hanya berkata 'oh' dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang sibuk untuk memotong-motong sayuran. Chanyeol bosan, ya sangat partner gitarnya ternyata bisa terasa sebosan ini, apalagi duduk disebelah Minseok yang memang terkenal jarang bicara.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, Joonmyeon masih dengan ceramahnya kepada Kai dan Sehun, sementara yang diceramahi hanya mengejek dengan sesekali mengikuti mimik wajah Joonmyeon. Yifan yang masih sibuk bermain sumpit dengan ayam gorengnya, Jongdae masih beradu mulut dengan Zitao, dan Kyungsoo….. dia menghilang. Di dapur sudah tidak terdengar suara lagi, kemana Kyungsoo? Chanyeol lebih mempertajam penglihatannya, hingga menemukan Kyungsoo yang makan sendirian di sudut ruangan, oh. Chanyeol mewajari hal itu, Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang berisik.

KRIETT

Minseok memundurkan kursinya, lalu perlahan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sampai seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minseok hyung!Kau mau kemana?" SIfat posesif Jongdae muncul lagi, Ia tidak menghiraukan Zitao yang terus memakinya dan hanya fokus kearah Minseok.

"Aku mau keluar, disini terlalu berisik" jawab Minseok singkat.

Dengan langkah santai, Ia mengambil jaket dan pergi keluar dorm tanpa berpamitan, yaa untuk apa juga karena seisi dorm yang sangat berisik tak akan mendengarnya.

.

Minseok terbawa dinginnya angin malam. Langkah kaki membawanya menjauh dari dorm yang berisik itu, mendekati jembatan sungai Han yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu taman. Tak terlalu terang, tapi tak menghalangi netranya untuk mencari keberadaan pria cantik yang kemarin malam Ia temui.

Ia berjalan kecil menuruni tangga disamping jembatan sungai Han, berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi Ia cari. Harapannya dikabulkan, Luhan—sosok yang Ia cari tengah duduk dipinggir sungai Han lengkap dengan jaket yang Ia berikan kemarin malam. Minseok terus berjalan mendekati Luhan dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara merdu ditengah gelapnya malam dan cahaya rembulan yang menerangi.

_No matter how I struggle and strive, I'll never get out of this world alive_

_Cause how matter it, everything will be end at the hole of death_

_Doctor, hurry, he's struggling and striving_

_But it's late, the rhythm can't beat again_

_Can't hear anything, just the__ melody of harp__ and sound of death_

_Wanna hear your beating heart again_

_But I'm too late, It's enough for your life_

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Itu Luhan? Atau seorang penyanyi solo yang sedang melakukan konser di pinggir sungai? Kakinya kembali melangkah, mendekati sosok yang ia yakini adalah sumber dari semua suara merdu itu.

Luhan yang mendengar suara langkah kaki sontak mengehentikan nyanyiannya dan berdiri tak lupa membalikan badannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya sampai akhir." Kata minseok sambil menunjukkan wajah kecewanya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Minseok." Luhan membuka jaket yang dipinjamkan oleh Minseok, berniat untuk mengembalikannya.

"Tidak usah, ambil saja untukmu."

Belum sempat sepenuhnya Ia membuka jaketnya, Minseok sudah terlebih dahulu merelakan jaket miiknya itu.

"Benarkah? Wah lagipula aku sudah tidak kedinginan. Tapi terimakasih"

"Ya sama-sama, aku bisa melihatnya, kau mengenakan baju yang berbeda"

Ya, Luhan sudah tidak mengenakan gaun tipis abu-abunya lagi, sekarang lebih terlihat seperti 'pria' dengan celana _jeans _biru lengkap kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan dihiasi dengan kalung berliontinkan permata sewarna dengan kausnya.

"Haha, aku tidak mau terlihat jelek saat bertemu denganmu, Minseok"

"Kau ini"

Untuk sesaat mereka diam, menikmati semilir angin yang menelusuri tubuh mereka, menggelitik setiap ujung syaraf dibalik kulit putih porselen mereka. Malam itu cerah, bulan purnama sempurna menghiasi kelamnya malam tanpa satupun bintang yang menemani.

"Bisakah… kau bernyanyi untukku lagi?"

"Haha, jangan. Jika aku bernyanyi lagi, aku bisa membahayakan orang lain"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja. Anggap tadi kau tidak mendengar apa-apa dariku, oke?"

"Tidak mendengar bagaimana, suaramu tadi itu sangat bagus sekali melebih penyanyi hebat yang aku tahu. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi"

"Kenapa? Kau mempunyai bakat dan tampilan yang mendukung dan—"

"Karena aku bukan manusia"

Tunggu, Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. Apa Ia salah dengar? Atau kepala Luhan sudah terbentur benda keras sehingga kehilangan akal sehatnya?Tidak, Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik dengan kostum barunya.

"A-apa?"

"Iya aku bukan manusia"

"A-apa kau Ha-hantu?!"

Minseok tidak takut hantu seperti Zitao, Yifan, atau , tapi apakah benar makhluk didepannya itu Hantu? Jika itu benar Minseok akan mempercayai Zitao yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu hantu di kamar mandi.

"Aku rasa..bukan. Hantu kan tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia"

"Jadi…. Kau itu apa?"

Minseok tenang, ternyata Luhan bukan hantu atau , apakah dia malaikat? Atau jin? Atau mungkin titisan dewa?

"Heiwa. Apa aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Minseok menggeleng. Sejenak dia berpikir apa itu Heiwa dan berasal dari bahasa apa. Dia sempat berpikir kenapa saat sekolah dulu Ia tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah.

"ah iya, sepertinya memang belum. Heiwa itu hmm, apa ya? Seperti pembawa pesan"

"Pesan?" Minseok berpikir apakah yang dimaksud Luhan itu tukang pos dari langit?

"Iya, pesan kematian. Seperti... setiap aku bernyanyi untuk sebuah rumah, salah satu penghuni disitu akan mati sesuai lirik yang aku nyanyikan. Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu kematiannya, tapi yang pasti akan ada salah satu penghuni rumah yang akan mati"

"Ohh" Minseok mengangguk mengerti, hanya mengerti bahwa yang dibicarakan adalah tentang kematian, ya tentang—"APAA?!"

Luhan terlonjak melihat reaksi Minseok yang berteriak, entah karena kaget, takut atau apa.

"tenanglah tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok"

"Ta-tapi tapi, kau bernyanyi ta-tadi kau arghhh" Kata-kata Minseok hancur lebur ketika Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa rumah yang ada disekitar sini hanya…. Dorm.

"Hei dengarkan aku" Luhan seketika memegang kedua pundak Minseok yang lebih rendah darinya, membuat Minseok langsung terfokus pada Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Tapi..itu.. dorm.. rumahku… dan.." Perkataan Minseok terputus-putus, menunjukkan betapa paniknya dia.

"Minseok, dengarkan aku. Kau tak akan selamanya hidup kan? Setiap orang pasti mati kan? Aku hanya membawakan pesan, bukan hanya memperingatkan, bukan membuatnya mati. Mengerti?"

Minseok mengangguk namun masih menampakan muka tercengangnya dicampur dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya untuk sekedar menenangkan Minseok dari rasa takutnya.

"Jadi, siapa?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara yang teredam oleh pundak hangat Luhan.

"siapa yang—"

"Mati?"

"Tak apa jika aku memberitahukannya padamu?"

"lebih baik iya agar aku bisa meminta maaf atau berbuat baik padanya terlebih dahulu"

"Dia…."

.

.

Dan yang pertama akan selalu menjadi pertanda bagi yang selanjutnya. Tanda yang tak akan pernah disadari oleh orang acuh dan hanya peduli terhadap dunia. itu peka. Hidup itu sangat baik, Ia bahkanmemberikan tanda kesedihan tak berujung, memberikan tanda bahwa setelah hidup pasti akan ada kematian, walau manusia engan bodohnya tak pernah menyadari itu….

.

.

.

Tadadada, absurd bukan ceritanya? Gapapa lah yah namanya juga masih amatiran buat bikin ff, hehe ._.v

Maaf yang waktu itu salah posting~ Mind to review? Thankyouuuu~


	3. Chapter 3 : Beating Heart

CHAPTER 3 : BEATING HEART

Hanya peri kecil di negeri dongeng yang mampu mewujudkan keinginanmu. Bangunlah, ini bukan mimpi bayi yang baru mengeluarkan tangisan pertamanya. Ini hidup. Ini nyata. Semua akan berakhir, akhirnya semua akan mati. Tak ada manusia yang abadi, semua akan mati dan membusuk.

.

_No matter how I struggle and strive, I'll never get out of this world alive_

.

"…Yixing, Zhang Yixing"

Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia tahu seharusnya Ia tidak menangis seperti ini apalagi dipelukan—hey ayolah Minseok juga laki-laki tapi tidak secantik Luhan. Minseok berpikir, benar apa kata Luhan. Semua orang tidak akan selamanya hidup, semuanya pasti akan mati kapanpun waktunya. Kematian tidak dapat diduga? Kan?

"Tenanglah Minseok. Jangan menangis, aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Jangan bersedih" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba untuk melihat Minseok lekat-lekat, mencoba memberitahu bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku , aku mengerti. Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Jika kau bernyanyi lagi nanti, maukah kau memberitahuku siapa yang akan pergi?"

"Tentu, tentu saja Minseok. Karena aku menyukaimu"

DEG

Minseok tercekat, apa Luhan salah bicara? Tapi luhan kan pria? Ahh bukan, Luhan adalah Heiwa, bukan manusia. Ingat itu Minseok. Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya seperti kau baru saja mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, apakah… Minseok juga menyukainya?

"Minseok, mungkin aku bukan manusia. Tapi aku juga mempunyai perasaan, aku menyukaimu sejak kau menyuruhku untuk pulang kemarin, saat kau menyapaku dengan gugup tapi aku menyukainya. Mungkinkah…. Aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Luhan…."

"Aku akan menjagamu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah membenciku, jangan pernah menjauh dariku"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Lagipula, semuanya juga akan mati sebentar lagi"

"Jangan pesimis, aku hanya mendapat perintah dari dewa. Jika Dia berbaik hati mungkin hanya ada seorang yang pergi"

"Aku mempercayaimu, Lu"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mendekap kembali tubuh Minseok kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau harus menemui Yixing sekarang, sebelum terlambat"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih telah memberitahuku. Hahh, aku harus membiasakan diri sepertinya"

Minseok menjauh dari tubuh luhan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan tersenyum, Ia lalu mengusap pundak Minseok memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Dengan perlahan, Minseok meninggalkan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia tersenyum untuknya.

_._

_Cause how matter it, everything will be end at the hole of death_

.

Minseok membuka pintu dorm, semua sudah tidur rupanya. Minseok melihat sekeliling, berharap Jongdae tidak menemukan dan mengomelinya seperti ibu-ibu. Perlahan, Ia berjalan menuju kamar Yixing. Lampunya masih menyala, mungkinkah Yixing belum tidur? Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, Minseok membuka pintu kamar Yixing, dan pemikirannya benar. Yixing belum tidur. Yixing tengah terduduk sambil memangku gitar dan memetiknya asal.

"Minseok hyung, ada apa?"

"Ahh tidak. Aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Padahal tubuhku sangat lelah tapi tetap saja mataku tidak bisa menutup"

"Ohh, mau aku temani? Kau bisa Ma—Sakit kalau begitu terus"

"Hmm, boleh. Aku juga butuh teman untuk bercerita. Duduklah disini, hyung"

Yixing menyimpan gitarnya, lalu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya memberi Minseok ruang untuk duduk. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Minseok duduk disebelah Yixing, disambut dengan senyuman dan _dimple _khas milik Yixing.

"Mau cerita apa?"

"Begini hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku seperti merasa hampa, hidupku kosong. Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi tetap saja"

"Ohh mungkin kau harus perbanyak senyum Yixing, kau terlihat jarang tersenyum"

"Haha, iya memang sih.."

"Yixing.."

"Umm?"

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"Apa itu hyung?"

Minseok menggeserkan posisi duduknya, kini Ia berada dibelakang Yixing. Yixing terlihat tidak mengerti, dan Minseok hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyum tulusnya.

"Yixing, aku menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku, maukah kau menyayangiku juga?" Kata Minseok sembari memeluk Yixing dari belakang, membuat Yixing sedikit terlonjak dengan perbuatan hyungnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sekali lagi. Aku menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku Yixing. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu keras saat membangunkanmu, maafkan jika aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan, aku menyayangimu. Maukah kau menyayangiku juga? Selamanya?"

"Kenapa hyung berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu"

Semburat merah timbul di pipi Yixing, Ia tak menyangka bahwa Minseok akan berbicara seperti itu apalagi sambil memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum, mungkin Minseok memang berkata seperti itu karena memang menyayanginya, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku juga hyung, aku menyayangimu" Yixing tersenyum hangat, disambut dengan senyum Minseok yang tak mau kalah hangatnya.

"Terimakasih Yixing"

"Sama-sama hyung.."

"Hmm, Yixing?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Umm," Minseok berpikir sejenak, mencari alasan yang logis agar Yixing mengizinkannya."Aku terganggu karena Jongdae selalu datang ke kamarku, bolehkah?"

"Boleh, kau boleh tidur disini hyung"

"Terimakasih yixing!"

Minseok lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan berbaring disebelah Yixing diikuti sang pemilik kasur tersebut. Yixing tersenyum penuh arti, dan perlahan mulai terlelap.

_._

_Doctor, hurry, he's struggling and striving_

.

Minseok perlahan membuka matanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bangun sangat pagi dan membangunkan penghuni lain. Baiklah, dimulai dari yang paling dekat. Minseok bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya untuk duduk.

"Yixing, bangun."Minseok menepuk bahu Yixing beberapa kali, namun tak mendapat respon berarti dari Yixing, "Hei, Yixing bangun!"Minseok mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

Yixing tetap diam. Minseok teringat perkataan dan lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan semalam.

_Wanna hear your beating heart again_

Minseok mendengar Luhan bernyanyi tentang detak jantung, dan Ia berpikir bahwa itu yang akan terjadi pada Yixing. Dengan perlahan, Minseok mendekatkan telinganya pada dada sebelah kiri Yixing, memastikan bahwa Yixing masih hidup.

_Deg… deg… deg…._

Terdengar! Tapi lemah, sangat lemah. Minseok sempat membandingkan detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Yixing, dan kecepatannya berbeda. Minseok panik, tapi Ia mencoba tenang. Toh dia sudah tahu pasti Yixing akan mati.

Minseok berlari keluar kamar, mencoba untuk berakting panik agar semuanya sempat memperdulikan Yixing. Minseok berlari lalu mengetuk kamar Joonmyeon, berharap Joonmyeon sudah bangun.

"Joonmyeon ah! Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon bangun!" Minseok mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit keras, berharap orang yang ada didalam dapat mendengarnya.

"Hmm, iyaa ada apa Minseok hyung?" Joonmyeon keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan suara yang serak, Ia benar-benar terlihat baru bangun tidur.

"Yixing…"

"Kenapa? Yixing kenapa?"

"Panggilkan ambulan, Joonmyeon! Yixing tidak bangun"

"A-apa?"

Dengan cepat Joonmyeon melesat masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam dan kembali kehadapan Minseok dengan wajah panik setengah mati.

"Ha-halo? Rumah Sakit? Ya kami butuh ambulan secepatnya tolong!"

Joonmyeon lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan memberi alamat dorm mereka, tapi raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah,

"Kenapa Joonmyeon? Ada apa?"

"Ambulannya…."

"Kenapa?"

"Baru bisa datang setengah jam lagi"

Minseok terdiam, namun seketika matanya mengerjap karena Joonmyeon sudah melesat menuju kamar Yixing yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Minseok mengekor, hingga matanya menangkap Joonmyeon tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yixing dengan suara teriakan serak dan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"hmm, ada apa ini? Kenapa Joonmyeon hyung berteriak?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Joonmyeon bangun dan turun dari lantai dua sambil menguap sesekali, kyungsoo memang sangat mudah terganggu tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau bantu aku membangunkan yang lain"

"Kenapa?"

"Yixing, dia… sepertinya.."

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Joonmyeon yang terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yixing sementara Yixing tetap tidak bangun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu Ia kembali ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Sementara Minseok pergi ke kamar Yifan dan berencana untuk membangunkan para magnae di lantai paling atas nanti.

.

_But it's late, the rhythm can't beat again_

.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di kamar Yixing sekarang. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat cemas, terutama Joonmyeon yang sudah menangis sambil sesekali terus memanggil nama Yixing. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi Ambulan datang, bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi mereka yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing.

"Ini salahku karena menunda Yifan untuk membeli mobil" Kata Joonmyeon dengan suara parau dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Bukan salahmu Joonmyeon, membeli mobil memang mahal dan perlu banyak pertimbangan" Jawab Yifan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa menggunakan sepeda motor" kata Jongdae tak kalah resah dari yang lain.

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggu ambulan" Jawab Kyungsoo tenang walau tetap dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

"Kalau memang masih lama, lebih baik tidak usah" Kata Minseok dengan tenang membuat semua yang ada disitu memandang heran Minseok. Minseok hanya memandang kearah luar pintu tanpa mengetahui kalau dia sedang mendapat tatapan hyena dari yang lain.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung?! Kau menyerah? Aku yakin Yixing hyung masih bisa terselamatkan!"Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara baritone beratnya yang hampir pecah karena menahan tangis.

"Ya Minseok hyung, jangan pesimis begitu." Tambah Sehun.

"Percuma saja kalau ambulannya datang terlam—"

"Minseok Hyung! Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi bisakah beroptimis sedikit? Aku tak mau kehilangan Yixing, yang lain juga sama! Aku yakin hyung, aku yakin Yixing selamat" Sela Joonmyeon dengan sedikit berteriak pada Minseok. Suaranya kian menyerak dan air matanya tak henti keluar.

"Tapi Yixing…" Suara Miseok bergetar, Ia tahu Yixing pasti akan mati walaupun sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit sebagus apapun atau diberi cangkokan jantung. Air matanya menetes perlahan, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa memang inilah takdir yang sudah ditentukan. "…. benarkah… akankah Ia selamat?"

.

_Can't hear anything, just the __melody of harp__ and sound of death_

.

Yang terdengar hanya suara sirine yang cukup membuat telinga berdenging. Minseok, Yifan dan Joonmyeon berada didalam ambulan sekarang, menemani Yixing yang nasibnya sudah diambang jurang sementara yang lain akan menyusul.

"Yixing, kau mendengarku kan.." Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Yixing, terlalu takut untuk percaya bahwa Yixing mungkin sudah tak bernafas lagi. "Yixing, aku menyayangimu… kau tahu… bangunlah…"

"Sudahlah Joonmyeon, kita serahkan pada dokter nanti" Kata Yifan mencoba menenangkan Joonmyeon sambil terus menerus mengusap punggung Joonmyeon lembut.

Minseok hanya menatap sendu tubuh Yixing yang sudah tak berdaya dengan wajah yang kian memucat, sesekali tersenyum pahit, tersadar memang inilah akhir hidup temannya itu. Ia teringat kata-kata Luhan, semua orang tak akan selamanya hidup, suatu saat pasti akan mati. Ya, itu memang hidup.

.

_Wanna hear your beating heart again_

.

"Dokter! jantungnya tidak bereaksi"

"Tambahkan lagi tegangannya"

"Tekanan darahnya kian melemah!"

"Terus beri dia oksigen!"

"Perkuat tegangannya!"

"Jantungnya tidak berdetak dokter!"

"Tambahkan tegangan—"

"YIXING!"

Dan seketika itu juga, suara denging panjang pertanda nyawa sudah menggapai dan auman bahkan sudah tak berguna, telinganya mati, otaknya mati, tubuhnya mati. Ia mati.

.

_But I'm too late, It's enough for your life_

.

Gelap. Monokrom langit tak mengizinkan sinar matahari menembus awannya. Semuanya terlarut dalam kelam sedih air mata, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Hanya isakan, tangisan, dan senyum pahit menahan pedihnya takdir Tuhan.

Semua yang datang berlalu lalang saling memberi doa, berharap Tuhan dapat memberi tempat terdamai bagi Yixing, berharap Dewa dapat memberkatinya di alam sana. Warna hitam pekat mendominasi ruangan tersebut, wajah sendu tanpa seulas senyum menghiasinya.

Acara penghormatan terakhir itu menjadi hari terakhir jasad Yixing berada di dunia. Tempat kremasi sudah menantinya. Tak rela, semua yang datang kesana tak merelakannya. Teman, guru, dan tentu saja teman yang sudah seperti saudara.

Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, Ia terus menangis didepan gambar Yixing yang terpampang diatas peti mayatnya, dikelilingi bunga-bunga pertanda duka. Dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon terus terisak sambil menyerukan nama Yixing berkali-kali, Kyungsoo pun sama. Tanpa suara dan kesadaran yang pasti air matanya menetes.

Chanyeol sama terpukulnya, Ia yang biasanya ceria dan selalu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kini berubah menjadi seperti bayi yang menangis tak henti. Ya, Chanyeol menangis. Semuanya menangis, Yifan, Jongdae, Zitao, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka menangis. Minseok? Ahh dia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Matanya sembab walau tak keluar air lagi. Hidungnya memerah juga pipinya.

Minseok berjalan pelan menuju keluar ruangan duka itu, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil segelas air dan langsung diteguknya habis. Ia memandang kosong gelas tersebut, kosong. Hidup itu kosong, hatinya kosong. Bibirnya tersenyum, senyum penuh kehampaan dan kesedihan.

"Minseok hyung..." Suara serak baritone itu mengagetkan Minseok, untung saja gelas ditangannya tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Minseok berbalik tersadar bahwa suara khas itu memang hanya milik Chanyeol seorang.

"Hyung, mungkin semua ini salahku.."

"Umm? Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku pernah bilang pada Yixing hyung, aku pernah berceloteh padanya. Aku bilang dia akan pergi besok, Aku... a-aku tak pernah berpikir kalau perkataan itu benar..."

Chanyeol menangis tanpa respon berarti dari Minseok. Minseok menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, sudah cukup tangisan untuk hari ini katanya. Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tersungkur ke lantai dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ke-kenapa.. terlalu mendadak.. padahal baru semalam aku bermain gitar dengan Yixing hyung, ba-baru semalam aku membuat lagu untuk yang kesekian kalinya bersama dia, hyung... aku.. aku..." kata-katanya terputus, terlalu sakit untuk bicara. Terlalu sakit untuk mengenang kejadian bersama Yixing yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa puluh jam yang lalu.

"Chanyeol..." Minseok berlutut dihadapannya setelah menyimpan gelas kosongnya, lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat dalam dekapan hangat. Mencoba mengusir sedikit perihnya hati dan tangis yang mendera. "Yixing akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua orang tak akan selamanya hidup, susatu saat akan bertemu dengan waktu terakhirnya. Kau percaya itu, Chanyeol?"

"Ya hyung. a-aku tahu semua orang pasti akan pergi. Tapi... kenapa harus sekarang?" Kata-kata Chanyeol teredam pelukan Minseok, baju Minseok perlahan basah karena air mata Chanyeol yang terus menetes.

"Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian itu akan datang..." Minseok teringat pada Luhan. Luhan lah sang pemberi tanda kematian, tak pernah disadari oleh siapapun. "...dan tanda kematian memang tak pernah ada yang menyadarinya, yeol"

"Ya hyung, aku tahu itu.. sangat tahu.. tapi terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengetahuinya hyung..." Chanyeol mengangguk lemah masih dalam dekapan Minseok. Perlahan Minseok melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba menatap Chanyeol lekat untuk mencoba membuatnya percaya bahwa semua ini nyata, bangun, ini bukan mimpi.

Minseok berdiri sambil masih menatap Chanyeol, diusapnya pundak Chanyeol lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya, Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Ini nyata, ini takdir yang nyata. Tapi semua ini terlalu palsu untuk dirasakan dengan senyuman.

Minseok perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol terangkat mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Minseok.

"Mau kemana? Hyung?"

"Mencari angin. Aku tak mau terus berlarut alam kesedihan, terlalu menyakitkan"

Minseok berjalan menuju keluar dorm meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dalam tangisannya. Kakinya menuntun ke tempat yang sangatIa ingin pijakan sekarang. Sungai Han.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Luhan belum ada disana. Dengan setia, Xiumin menunggu kedatanngan Luhan. Menikmati gelapnya malam dan hembusan angin di tengah badai duka yang melanda.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Akhirnya. Suara indah itu datang. Sedikit membuat perasaan Xiumin lega, sedikit.

"Lumayan"

"Suaramu aneh. Kau menangis?"

"Siapa yang tidak menangis disaat orang tersayangnya meninggal? Konyol"

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, bahkan Minseok belum membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar menatap Luhan. Yang terdengar hanya suara aliran air an hembusan angina, mereka belum mau membuka suara. Terlalu sakit untuk Minseok, terlalu menyedihkan untuk Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Bahkan kini Minseok bisa merasakan tangan Luhan yang bergerak memeluk pinggangnya. Dagunya Ia letakan pada bahu mungil Minseok, mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Kau masih memakai Jaket itu" Kata Minseok membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku menyukainya. Hangat, dan ini darimu"

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. Bahkan Luhan—sang pembawa pesan kematian masih bisa berkata lembut seperti itu.

"Setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih padaku" Luhan mempererat pelukannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya"

Lagi-lagi Minseok tertawa. Terlalu ironi dia bisa tertawa disaat semua orang menangis tak berhenti. Ia tahu hanya Luhan yang mampu menenangkannya saat ini, hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatnya tertawa walaupun memang pahit rasanya.

"Luhan"

"Um?"

"Adakah… yang pergi lagi?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Angin malam saat itu bahkan ikut terdiam dan menghentikan hembusannya.

"Mungkin.. aku belum tahu"

.

Dan sebuah kode tak akan pernah diketahui jika tidak dibocorkan. Sama seperti tanda kematian, mungkin semua orang akan selalu berteriak histeris jika mereka mengetahui tanda kematian diri mereka masing-masing. Dan sebab itulah, tanda kematian selalu terselubung, selalu tertutup bagi orang-orang tak peka seperti banyak manusia saat ini.

.

Tadaaa~~ Beres dua chapter dan chapter 4 masih dalam proses. Aku sengaja langsung post dua chapter karena waktu itu entah kenapa yang chapter dua malah nyasar ke behind the pepero games padahal aku yakin (disaksikan temenku juga) bahwa aku ngepostnya di I'm your heiwa bukan di di behind the pepero games. Mungkin itu kesalahanku atau kesalahan jaringan atau apalah, tapi maafkan kesalahanku waktu itu.

Next Chapter? Review minna~ Thankyouuuuuuu~


	4. Chapter 4 : BULLET, BLADE AND BLEED

.

CHAPTER 4 : BULLET, BLADE, AND BLEED

.

Seperti gelembung, hidup akan pecah pada saatnya. Tak akan bertahan lama meski kau berusaha membuat gelembung sebanyak mungkin. Tak akan bertahan lama karena hidup itu sementara. Ada kehidupan akhir yang kekal dan menunggu mangsa dari dunia. Dan gelembung akan selalu terbang sebelum pecah. Dan manusia akan terus menggapai impiannya sebelum mati.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak kematian Yixing. Semuanya telah kembali stabil walau terkadang mereka termenung mengingat kenangan yang sulit dilupakan bersama Yixing. Dan tiga bulan ini juga, Luhan dan Minseok menjadi semakin dekat. Setiap malam tak lupa Minseok mengunjungi Luhan untuk sekedar bercerita dan bercengkrama. Untunglah Minseok pintar untuk tidak membuat kecurigaan diantara penghuni dorm, ya seperti jika Minseok bodoh mungkin penghuni dorm akan menghujaminya pertanyaan seperti 'Kenapa kau keluar malam terus hyung?'

Dan malam ini pun sama, Minseok dan Luhan akan bertemu di pinggir Sungai Han. Dengan berhasil menutup pintu dorm tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun, kini Minseok berjalan santai menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

Tapi Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya bumi tak lagi berotasi. Baru saja Minseok menapakan kakinya setelah turun dari tangga, dan kepalanya memberat. Tubuhnya seperti tak ditopang oleh kaki.

_._

_I'll go. I'll go with her_

_No matter you prevent me, I'll go._

_It's my last chance. I'll go, don't prevent me. I'll go with her_

_But the street not side with me, life didn't hear my sound _

_They throw the blade on me, the bleed irresistible again_

_They shoot, take a bullet straight trough my brain_

_And now I really gone,really really gone_

_Don't prevent me, I can't back, I can't life_

_No matter you prevent me, I've gone. I'm gone_

_._

Luhan bernyanyi. Iya dia bernyanyi. Minseok tak tuli kan? Luhan bernyanyi kan? Itu berarti…

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan dan hampir semua penghuni dorm ada di rumah, kecuali Yifan yang mengambil tambahan jam kerja serta Joonmyeon yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah bersama temannya. Pagi sudah hampir habis dan matahari sedang sangat cerah diluar, cuaca yang bersahabat.

"Jongin, antar aku" Kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Tidak mau, paling kau minta diantar beli bubble tea"

"Itu kau tahu! Ayo antar aku!"

"Kau bisa mati diabetes karena minum bubble tea setiap hari, bodoh"

"Dan kau akan mati karena kolestrolmu yang tak terkontrol. Lihatlah, kau hanya duduk sambil makan, huh sialan"

"Yang penting aku sering berolahraga"

"Jalan ke toko bubble tea juga berolahraga"

"Olahraga mana yang berjalan hanya 200 meter, huh?"

"200 meter itu berangkatnya saja, pulangnya 200 meter lagi, jadi 400 meter kan? Bodoh"

"400 meter itu sama saja dengan berlari di trademil selama 2 menit, tak berpengaruh apa-apa"

"Tapi dengan itu kau dapat membakar kalorimu yang menumpuk karena keripik kentang"

"Hei kalian ini masih pagi, jangan merusak _mood _orang lain dengan pertengkaran kalian"

Minseok datang ke ruang tengah setelah mendengar ada perdebatan kecil dari kedua _magnae _itu. Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut dan mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berdebat?" Kata Minseok

"Jongin tidak mau mengantarku membeli bubble tea" Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi cemberutnya yang sangat lucu.

"Karena aku tak mau Sehun mati diabetes" Jongin membela diri.

"Tapi kau akan mati kolestrol jika diam disini terus"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku sering berolah—"

"Diam atau kalian tak akan mendapat jatah makan siang"

Jongin dan Sehun menatap Minseok dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Tak biasanya Minseok berkata sarkastis seperti itu. Duo magnae itu mengangguk lagi, tapi kini dengan cengiran di bibir mereka. Tentu saja mereka tak mau kehilangan jatah makan siang, tentu karena mereka pikir kehilangan makan jatah siang sama saja dengan menonton film horror. Mengerikan.

"Jadi Sehun, kau jadi membeli bubble tea?" Kata Minseok. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk penuh harap pada Minseok diiringi dengan senyum dan mata khas _puppy eyes_. "Kenapa tak pergi sendiri saja?"

Harapan Sehun hilang. Ia kira Minseok akan menemaninya, tapi lihatlah apa jawaban Minseok. "Ah hyung aku kira kau akan mengantarku"

"Hahaha, lihatlah hun bahkan Minseok hyung tak mau mengantarmu Hahaha" Jongin tertawa puas melihat hal ini, dianggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari Minseok dan tatapan 'Akan kubunuh kau' dari Sehun.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau mengantarnya Jongin? Kali ini serius, jangan bilang karena diabetes lagi" Kata Minseok

"Aku malas hyung, lebih baik aku membantu Kyungsoo memasak di dapur. Hah aku ternyata rindu memasak dengannya haha"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

"Aku tidak memasak sih, aku hanya menjadi _tester _makanan, haha! Dadah sehunniee~"

Jongin berlari menuju dapur sebelum mendapat tendangan di kaki keringnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan merutuki Jongin. 'Awas akan kubunuh kau nanti!'

"Umm, Minseok Hyung…" Kini harapan Sehun satu-satunya hanya Minseok. Kenapa? Karena seperti kata Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo sedang memasak. Chanyeol sedang mengurus gitar kesayangannya, Chen sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, serta Zitao pasti tak akan mengantarnya jika tanpa imbalan. Ck, merepotkan.

"Ya baiklah Sehun aku akan mengantarmu," Minseok tersenyum hangat, dan tampak Sehun juga membalas senyum Minseok.

"Ahh terimakasih hyung sarangheeoo!" Sehun memeluk Minseok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Terkadang Minseok pun bingung kenapa Sehun bisa setinggi ini.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat"

.

_I'll go. I'll go with her_

.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Di toko bubble tea, tengah duduk sambil menikmati bubble tea masing-masing. Sehun dengan taro bubble tea dan Xiumin dengan choco bubble tea.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata bubble tea seenak ini" Kata Xiumin setelah menelan beberapa tegukan bubble tea.

"Ya memang, kalian saja yang aneh" Jawab sehun datar karena dia tak mau konsentrasi dengan bubble tea nya terganggu.

Untuk sejenak mereka diam. Xiumin hanya menatap ke luar jendela setelah menghabiskan bubble tea nya, sementara Sehun masih setia bermain dengan es batu dalam gelas bubble tea nya yang sudah habis.

"Hyung," Sehun membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya?"

"Hyung, aku ingin bercerita"

"Kenapa padaku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang dapat ku percaya hyung. Kalau aku bercerita pada anak hitam itu, aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya setiap hari" Kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan dengan kata 'anak hitam'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin.

"Oke oke. Memangnya mau cerita apa?" Minseok berusaha tidak tertawa menengar perkataan Sehun. Kedua anak itu memang kompak. Saat tidak akur maupun akur mereka selalu saling mengejek.

"Begini hyung. Aku menyukai seseorang,"

Minseok hampir saja tersedak saliva nya sendiri. Beruntung bubble tea nya sudah habis jadi dia tidak perlu tersedak bubble tea atau sedotan. "Kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa dia?"

"Teman sekelasku, namanya Daeun"kata Sehun dengan semburat merah tergambar jelas di pipinya. Minseok mengangguk menunggu lanjutan cerita dari Sehun. "Tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya hyung. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus berani mengatakannya"

"Tapi aku tidak berani"

"Kau harus berani, hidup hanya sekali, tak akan terulang lagi. Dan kau harus cepat, mungkin saja orang lain menyukainya"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Tak menghiraukan pandangan antusias yang terlihat imut dari Hyung tertuanya itu. Ya mau bagaimanapun wajah Minseok terlihat lebih mudah dari Sehun walaupun perbandingan usia mereka terpaut empat tahun.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?" Kata Sehun panik.

"Katakan saja aku mencintaimu. Setidaknya sudah mencoba" Minseok meyakinkan Sehun. Kini Ia menaruh lengannya pada pundak Sehun di kirinya. Sulit ternyata mengalungkan lengan pada pundak orang yang lebih tinggi. "Lihat hun, bahkan tinggimu melebihi tinggiku. Kau harus bangga, dan kau juga harus berani melebihi diriku"

"Memang hyung pernah menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pernah, pada laki-laki pun pernah haha"

"Bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"Untuk yang perempuan aku ditolak dan untuk laki-laki dia meninggal"

Sehun tercengang. Meninggal? Mungkinkah Yixing ? "Tidak Sehuna, aku tidak serius soal yang laki-laki haha" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ternyata Minseok hyung masih normal—dalam penglihatannya.

"Lalu setelah ditolak, kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, aku lega karena telah menyatakan perasaanku walau tak diterima. Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi orang yang mencintainya, setidaknya aku sempat tercatat dalam diary hidupnya. Aku tak menyesal"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Minseok. Dan dia mengangguk, lalu membalas rangkulan pundak Xiumin. Ternyata Xiumin memang mungil, bahkan tinggi Xiumin hanya sebatas bawah telinga Sehun.

"Hyung, sekarang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku"

"Sekarang? Kalau begitu cepat!"

Minseok salah perkiraan. Dia pikir Sehun akan menelpon Daeun atau pergi ke rumahnya. Kau tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan?

"Minseok hyung, aku menyayangimu!"

Dan Minseok tersenyum. Sehun bahkan mengecup singkat puncak kepalanya. Tidak sopan sih, tapi taka pa. Minseok sangat senang. "Aku juga menyayangimu Sehuna"

.

_No matter you prevent me, I'll go._

.

.

"Minseok? Kau disini?"

"Ya, dan aku mendengarnya Lu"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan Luhan melangkahka kakinya untuk meraih Minseok. Dan kini mereka berhadapan.

"Ada yang akan mati lagi ya" Kata Minseok pelan.

"Sepertinya kau masih terkejut"

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika mendengar sahabatnya akan mati"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka memelukku?" Tanya Minseok yang kini membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Kau hangat. Sama seperti jaketmu. Kau juga selalu membuatku tenang"

"Jahatnya dirimu aku disamakan dengan jaket"

"Hahaha, kau lucu Minseok"

"Terimakasih, aku anggap itu pujian"

Dan mereka terdiam. Menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing—tidak Luhan, tubuh Luhan bahkan sangat dingin jika tanpa jaket Minseok yang sampai sekarang Ia pakai. Angina malam terus berhembus membawa melodi malam hari dari burung hantu.

"Jadi sekarang siapa Lu?"

"Sepertinya…"

.

.

_It's my last chance. I'll go, don't prevent me. I'll go with her_

.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!" Ini hampir malam hari dan Sehun berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar Minseok. Sang penghuni masih betah bermain dengan smartphone nya dan hanya melempar senyum pada Sehun. "Tebak apa yang telah kulakukan" Sambung Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Kau membunuh orang?"

"Ya Hyung aku serius!"

"Oke, oke. Kau telah menyatakan cintamu?" Minseok kini meletakkan smartphone di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. "Dan kau ditolak?"

Sehun cemberut. Padahal ini tebak-tebakan paling mudah di seluruh dunia. Apa wajah Sehun berbohong? "Hyung kau jahat! Aku tidak ditolak! Aku diterimaa!"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tentu hyung, bahkan sabtu nanti kami akan berkencan!"

"Kalau begitu selamat! Kau harus mentraktirku kopi Sehuna"

"Apa enaknya kopi, bagaimana kalau bubble tea?"

"Aku tidak mau terkena diabetes"

"Ish hyung jangan seperti Jongin!"

Minseok tertawa lepas diikuti dengan Sehun yang ikut tertawa. Jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok tertawa selepas ini bersama manusia—karena biasanya bersama Luhan setelah kematian Yixing, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

.

_It's my last chance. I'll go, don't prevent me. I'll go with her_

.

"Kau serius hyung aku harus mengatakan itu?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tengah membaca sebuah kertas kecil berisi tulisan Minseok.

"Tentu, jangan ragukan hyungmu Sehun. Aku juga pernah berkencan"

"Wah benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu waktu itu haha"

"Hyung, selera humormu memburuk"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa lepas, tawa tanpa beban sedikitpun. Kini Sehun tengah berada di depan cermin kamarnya, merefleksikan tubuhnya yang sangat tampan sore ini. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang dirangkap dengan sweater biru tua yang menambah kesan hangat serta maskulin. Lengan kemejanya sengaja tidak dikancing dan dibiarkan keluar mendahului sweaternya. Celana hitam legam berbahan denim pun menambah kesan maskulin pada sosok Sehun.

"Ya, kau sudah siap Sehuna! Semua wanita akan tergila-gila padamu!" Minseok menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak tegap Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin Daeun hyung, haha"

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu! Tapi ahh satu lagi hyung!"

"Apalagi?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu dengan sekali gerakan membawa Minseok dalam pelukannya. Wajah Minseok ternggelam daam pundak Sehun. Anak ini benar-benar tinggi. Minseok balas memeluk erat Sehun, tak terasa tubuh Sehun pun semakin tegap dan bidang.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung"

"Kau ini, jadi kau menyayangiku atau Daeun?"

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua!"

"Haha aku juga menyayangimu Sehuna! Kalau begitu, ayo cepat, nanti daeun menunggumu"

Sehun mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga Minseok. Mereka berjalan menuju ke lantai dasar. Disana ada Joonmyeon, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan mereka langsung terpaku melihat penampilan Sehun.

"Se-sehun? Itu kau?" Kata Jongin tak mampu menutup rahangnya.

"Ya ini aku kkamjong! Siapa lagi!"

"Kau mau kemana Sehun?" Tanya Joonmyeon lalu mendekati sehun dan merapikan kerah sehun.

"Aku akan—"

"Dia akan kencan dengan Daeun! Haha"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu Jong?"

"Hei gossip itu telah menyebar sejak kalian pertama berpacaran bodoh, Haha"

"Tak apa kita biarkan Sehun sendiri?" Kata Chanyeol yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari empat orang lainnya.

"Ini kencan pertamanya, kita biarkanlah dia" Kata Joonmyeon bijak. Kini Ia menjauh dari sehun setelah merapikan kerah dongsaengnya, lalu memilih merapat di sebelah chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Tapi hyung, dia kan biasa berdua dengan Jongin" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Di rumah aku bersamanya, di sekolah bahkan di kelas aku bersamanya. Masa berkencanpun harus bersamanya juga sihh" Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol. Bisa-bisa gossip Jongin-Sehun gay itu makin menyebar di sekolahnya.

"Ya aku hanya khawatir Sehun" Tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga muak bersamamu terus haha. Ya sudah cepat pergi Hun, atau Daeun akan menjadi milikku haha"

"Sialan kau Jongin! Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu, terimakasih atas semuanya Minseok hyung! Bye~!"

Sehun melesat menuju keluar dorm sebelum ada yang membalas kata pamitnya itu. Joonmyeon dan Minseok hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hyung, memangnya kau memberi apa pada Sehun?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Hmm, aku hanya meyakinkannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Daeun. Itu saja"

"Sehun sudah besar rupanya. Jongin, kau kapan berkencan?" Goda Joonmyeon pada Jongin.

"Nanti, nanti aku akan melebihi Sehun. Kencanku akan lebih menarik haha"

"Memangnya kau akan berkencan dengan siapa?"

"Rahasiaaa~"

Jongin tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya. Di susul Joonmyeon yang sepertinya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sejak tadi namun tertahan oleh Sehun. Dan hanya menyisakkan Chanyeol dan Minseok. Tak butuh waktu lama, Minseok ikut duduk di sebelah chanyeol, lalu menyanarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Minseok hyung"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres"

"Mungkin senar gitarmu copot lagi"

"Tidak hyung, hanya sesuatu yang mengganjal"

Minseok bangun dari sandarannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Terpampang jelas kekhawatiran pada wajahnya.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, biarkan ini menjadi kencan terindah Sehun"

.

_But the street not side with me, life didn't hear my sound_

_._

.

"…. Sehun. Yang termuda kan?"

"Oh Sehun yaa."

.

.

_They throw the blade on me, the bleed irresistible again_

_They shoot, take a bullet straight trough my brain_

.

Sehun tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Ini adalah malam terindah bagi Sehun. Alasannya? Pertama ini kencan pertamanya. Kedua malam ini sangat romantis dan Daeun terlihat sangat cantik. Yang ketiga, kau mau tahu? Sehun mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Sehun mendapat ciuman pertamanya, dari pacar pertamanya, di malam kencan pertamanya. Indah bukan?

Sangat indah. Bahkan Sehun seperti orang gila saat ini, menyusuri trotoar di tengah malam sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan terkadang berteriak saking senangnya. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana, dan mungkin Ia sudah tuli sehingga tak mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Jalan semakin menggelap karena hari sudah sangat larut, Sehun mungkin tak dapat melihat apapun lagi jika saja tak ada lampu jalan di depannya. Langkahnya Ia perlambat ketika Ia tersadar ada yang mengikutinya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, terlalu gelap, Sehun tak dapat melihat apapun.

Karena tak melihat apapun, Sehun berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang sebelum—

JLEBBB "AARGHHH"

—sebuah pisau tertancap tepat pada bagian kiri perutnya. Dengan tertatih, Sehun mencoba bangun. Tak peduli siapa yang menusuknya tadi, yang penting nyawanya harus selamat. Baru saja, Sehun mampu berdiri walaupun dengan gaya terhuyung, terdengar seperti suara seseorang melangkah mendekatinya.

Terus memegangi perutnya yang tak henti mengeluarkan _liquid _merah, Sehun berjalan gontai mencoba pergi sejauh mungkin. Nyawanya penting, Sehun masih menyayangi Daeun, Sehun masih sangat menyayangi Minseok, Sehun masih sangat menyayangi Yifan, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Zitao, bahkan Sehun menyayangi Jongin.

Langkahnya memberat, pendarahan tak berhenti membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Darah berceceran di sepanjang jalan, terus hingga—

DUARRR

—Sehun tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain suara selongsong peluru yang ditembakkan.

.

_And now I really gone,really really gone_

_._

Jam masih belum menunjukkan pukul empat pagi tapi suara sirine dan ketukan pintu membangunkan Joonmyeon dari tidurnya. Perlahan Ia mengangkat beban tubuhnya dan berjalan kea rah pintu kamarnya sebelum mencapai pintu utama dorm.

"Uhmm? Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali?" Kini sekumpulan pria berpakaian polisi beraa di depan dorm lengkap dengan mobil kepolisian mereka.

"Apa ini kediaman Oh Sehun?" Kata salah satu anggota kepolisian dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

"Ya benar, ada apa? Apa dia melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Tidak, tapi dia menjadi korban. Kalau boleh tahu, hubungan ana dengan Sehun apa?"

"Maaf, korban apa maksudmu? Oh aku emm aku kakaknya, Joonmyeon"

"Baiklah Joonmyeon-ssi. Anda harus ikut ke rumah sakit, adik anda telah menjadi korban perampokan tadi malam"

"A-apa? Korban apa?" Joonmyeon sangat terkejut. Benar saja, Sehun belum pulang sejak acara kencannya kemarin.

"Korban perampokan tuan. Kami mohon untuk ikut melihat kondisinya,"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar"

Joonmyeon melesat masuk ke dalam dorm untuk mengenakan jaket dan membangunkan Minseok. Ia tak mau sendiri dengan kumpulan polisi. Setelah sukses membangunkan Minseok dan mengajaknya, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menumpangi mobil kepolisian yang sirinenya hampir sama dengan mobil kematian Yixing tiga bulan lalu. Kenapa.. seperti de javu?

.

_Don't prevent me, I can't back, I can't life_

.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar ICU yang telah di tunjukkan oleh salah satu suster rumah sakit. Dengan wajah panik, joonmyeon memimpin Minseok mencari ruangan itu. Sungguh, ini seperti.. déjà vu.

"Apakah kalian keluarga dari Oh Sehun?"

Setelah sampai pada ruangan yang dimaksud, Joonmyeon dan Minseok langsung dikejutkan oleh seorang dokter pria paruh baya yang bertanya pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk, berarti iya.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Joonmyeon dan Minseok membulatkan matanya. Seolah tak percaya bahwa manusia dihadapanny itu baru berkata bahwa Sehun telah mati. Tapi memang kan?

"A-apa? Ka-kau bilang apa?' kata Joonmyeon dengan suara bergetar

"Pendarahan pada perut dan kepalanya sangat parah, kami tidak bisa menolong nyawanya lagi. Maafkan kami tuan-tuan."

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Ke-kanapa? Sehun kenapa?" Joonmyeon masih bingung, air mata perlahan menetes mengaliri pipinya.

"Sehun mati Joonmyeon, Sehun pergi" Kata Minseok tenang. Minseok sudah tahu, bahkan sudah tahu penyebab kematian Sehun.

"Ka-kau bohong… kau bohongkan hyung.." Sendi di lututnya terasa terlepas, tak sanggup lagi menahan berat baannya sehingga ia terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata semakin deras keluar dari matanya.

"Aku serius, aku tak bohong. Sehun sudah— "

"KENAPA? Kenapa terjadi lagi… kenapaa… kenapa harus ada yang pergi lagi kenapa heh.. kenapa.."

"Joonmyeon sudahlah…"

"Sehun.. kenapa kau pergi Sehun… kenapa.. kenapa kau pergi.. Sehun.. Sehun.."

"Joonmyeon.."

"SEHUN!"

.

_No matter you prevent me, I've gone. I'm gone_

.

Artikel Koran pagi ini; "Seorang siswa sekolah menengah akhir telah menjadi korban perampokan dan pembunuhan dengan luka tembak di belakang kepala dan luka tusuk di pertunya tadi malam."

.

Dan gelembung tak akan pernah menjadi balon. Manusia tak akan pernah menjadi dewa. Bumi tak akan pernah menjadi surga. Dan kematian tak akan pernah bangkit menjadi kehidupan.

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~ Maafkan aku Oh Sehun telah membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu Oh Sehun /plak

Kata aku kurang angst nya sih haha masih belum dapet feel, soalnya pas mau lanjutin ini sempet ngeblank dan jadi ancur deh. Oh iya aku pake tokoh Daeun karena Daeun ini kan emang temen sehun dari SMA. Mereka deket banget haha makanya aku ikut sempilin Daeun disini.

Sekian celotehan dari saya.

Review? Thankyouuuuu~


	5. Chapter 5 : Will It End?

CHAPTER 5 : WILL IT END?

.

Manusia sudah memiliki haknya masing-masing, kau tak bisa mngaturnya, tak bisa mengubahnya. Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya milikmu selamanya, tak bisa menyembunyikanny untuk dirimu sendiri. Tidak. Manusia mutlak milik Tuhan, dan akan kembali kepadanya.

.

.

Untuk sekali lagi, mereka harus menerima takdir. Menerima bahwa dia sudah pergi, Sehun sudah mati. Semua bersedih, semua menangis, sama seperti kala itu. Mereka meraung memanggil nama, tapi tak didengar. Percuma, dia sudah pergi, Sehun sudah mati.

Setelah upacara pemakaman Sehun berakhir, semua hanya berdiam. Tak berbuat apa-apa. Semua ini menyakitkan, baru saja kehilangan Yixing, mereka sudah harus kehilangan Sehun. Tapi berlarut dalam kesedihan tak penting kan? Menangis itu tak berguna kan? Iya, sangat. Percuma, walau kau menangis dan menjerit sekeras apapun, dia tak akan pernah hidup lagi. Walau kau terus menangisinya sepanjang hari, dia tak akan pernah bangkit dari kuburnya.

Dan cobalah diam. Karena menangis dan menjerit tak ada gunanya, kan? Mungkin diam adalah solusi yang terbaik.

Minseok juga. Dia memilih berdiam diri di ruang tengah bersama Jongdae dan Joonmyeon. Tidak bertemu Luhan? Mungkin tidak untuk kali ini. Minseok belum siap jika tiba-tiba saat mereka bertemu Luhan sudah bernyanyi lagi. Tidak terimakasih.

DING DONG,

Bel berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Aneh. Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah pintu utama untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin teman Sehun yang terlambat ke acara pemakaman, pikirnya.

"Minseok hyung! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Setelah beberapa saat berselang, Joonmyeon malah memanggil Minseok. Minseok yang terpanggil awalnya diam tak mengerti, tapi Jongdae menepuk bahu Minseok dan menggerakan kepalanya seolah Ia berkata 'Joonmyeon memanggilmu bodoh'.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa nyawa, Ia berjalan menuju arah suara yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu sebelum—

"Halo Minseok!"

—Ada Luhan menyapanya.

.

Kira-kira lima belas menit dan percakapan masih belum timbul di antara mereka bertiga. Iya bertiga, Minseok, Jongdae dan Luhan. Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk pergi melemparkan tubuhnya ke dunia mimpi.

Sesekali, Jongdae berbisik pada Minseok dengan tatapan curiga pada Luhan. Sifat keibuan Jongdae muncul lagi. Berkali-kali Ia bertanya 'Siapa dia' 'Mau apa dia' 'Kenal darimana'. Hanya seputar itu, tapi Minseok menjawab dengan susah payah karena... yaa... kau tahu lah.

"Uhm," Suara itu menyadarkan Minseok dan Jongdae dari acara bisik berbisik mereka. Seolah sadar bahwa tengah ada manusia—ralat mirip manusia tengah berada di hadapan mereka, Minseok dan Jongdae hanya memberi cengiran khas orang tak berdosa.

"Lu-luhan bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di kamarku saja? Disini terlalu.. err.. terbuka?" Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

Jongdae menatap tajam Minseok, sambil mendesis dan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" dengan volume suara sekecil mungkin.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Luhan sudah berdiri dan lalu menarik Minseok untuk berdiri, menghiraukan tangan Jongdae yang mencegah Minseok untuk berdiri.

"Ma-maaf Jongdae, ka-kami tinggal dulu ya," Setelah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Jongdae, Minseok menarik Luhan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Minseok dan Luhan berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih memasang wajah curiga dan cemburu. Kim jongdae cemburu? Apa? Mungkin iya. Selama ini hanya Jongdae yang di ajak Minseok ke kamarnya. Hanya Jongdae. Dan sekarang orang baru itu dengan beruntungnya diajak Minseok? Jongdae sangat tidak terima. Lihat saja nanti.

"Siapa dia?" Baru saja pintu tertutup dan terkuci, Luhan suah menatap tajam Minseok dengan tatapan tajam diiringi dengan pertanyaan tadi, seolah Minseok adalah kekasihnya yang baru saja ketahuan selingkuh. Memang benar. Menurut Luhan.

"Jongdae. Ya mungkin kau tahu kalau ada sepu—delapan orang yang tinggal di sini"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya, lalu ekor matanya menangkap tubuh Minseok yang bergerak untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Luhan ikut duduk di sebelah Minseok. Mereka diam tak berbicara.

Minseok mengambil segelas air yang tersimpan di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu perlahan menenggaknya.

"Jauhi dia, aku tidak suka"

Dan Minseok menyemburkan air yang belum sempat tertelannya. Untung saja Minseok tak tersedak. Apa? Luhan kau tadi bilang apa?

"Jauhi Jongdae, Minseok. Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan dia"

Minseok menyeka ujung bibirnya dan menaruh gelas itu ke tempatnya semula. Matanya Ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah luhan yang dihiasi bibir cemberut dan kerutan di dahinya. Menggemaskan. "Kenapa hmm? Apa heiwa juga punya sifat possesif?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka"

"haha, oke oke. Lagipula kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, tenang saja"

"Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Tenggorokan Minseok tercekat. Ia bisa merasakan pasokan air di kerongkongannya habis. Pipinya memanas dan berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Jadi apa yang harus Minseok jawab?

"Kau mencintaiku kan Minseok?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan debaran jantung yang tak bisa dikendalikan, Minseok menjawab "ya, tentu"

"Bagus. Kau harus mencintaiku"

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Sebenarnya itu pernyataan atau perintah? Dasar. Tapi Minseok menerima itu. Toh satu-satunya yang tak akan mati adalah Luhan kan? semuanya akan mati kan? mungkin Minseok, mungkin.

"Jadi.. umm Luhan.. kenapa kau kesini?"

"Karena kau tidak datang padaku, aku curiga"

"Dan sekarang kau sudah disini. Sekarang mau apa?"

"Mengawasimu. Aku tak mau kau berdekatan dengan manusia itu"

"Berhentilah bersifat possesif terhadapku, manusia akan mati, kan?"

"Karena itu aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau mati" Luhan kini memegang kedua pipi bulat minseok, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dengar Minseok, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau juga mencintaiku. Kau milikku, dan aku akan bersamamu sampai mati. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, oke?"

"Iya Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau possesif. Oke"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minseok. Lalu perlahan, menarik wajah Minseok mendekat, terus hingga jarak bukanlah penghalang bagi mereka. Kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling bertautan. Awalnya Minseok kaget dan tercengang. Tapi kini Ia menikmatinya. Lembut dan hangat. Akankah berlangsung seperti ini terus? Sampai Minseok mati? Akankah bersama terus? Apakah kau dapat menepati janjimu? Luhan?

.

Malam ini, seperti biasa, Minseok akan menemui Luhan. Dia suah bersiap dengan jaket dan topi, perlahan berjalan menuju pintu utama dorm. Tak ada suara, Minseok membuka pintu dorm. Pelan, sangat pelan hingga—

"MINSEOK HYUNG KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

—Ada Jongdae di belakang Minseok yang berteriak.

Minseok membalikkan badannya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Ia jujur setelah berkali-kali berbohong pada Jongdae, bebohong itu melelahkan.

"Jawab aku hyung! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Keluar,"

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam! Jangan bilang kau berolahraga, karena kau tidak mengenakan pakaian olahraga saat ini."

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya Jongdae sudah kerasukan arwah ibu-ibu yang possesif terhadap anaknya. "Untuk menemui Luhan"

Mata Jongdae membulat, kepalanya Ia gunakan untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Minseok katakan. "Lu-luhan? Siapa? Yang kemarin?"

"Siapa lagi"

"Kenapa tengah malam seperti ini? Aku tidak setuju kau menemuinya. Sudah kuduga dia bukan orang baik, jangan menemuinya"

"Tapi Jong—"

"Aku bilang tidak hyung!"

"Oke baiklah" Jongdae tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan hyung kesayangannya tersebut. "Tapi, hmm, Jongdae, aku akan pergi jika kau salah menebak pertanyaanku"

Senyum Jongae menghilang, diganti dengan kerutan dahi dan tatapan tak mengerti. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Baiklah! Kalau kau bisa menjawab, aku tak akan pergi. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, aku akan pergi"

"O-oke, setuju"

"Hmm begini. Dia makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, titisan Dewa dan titisan polaris. Dia berbentuk, tak seperti malaikat, tak seperti iblis. Dia terlihat, tak seperti hantu atau makhluk ghaib lainnya. Dia bukan lucifer, bukan gabriel. Kau bisa menebaknya?"

"Bukan malaikat, bukan iblis, bukan hantu, bukan lucifer, bukan gabriel, bukan, bukan. Hmm apa ya?"

"Sepuluh.. sembilan.. delapan.. " Sementara Minseok menghitung mundur, Jongdae terus berpikir mati-matian. Dia pernah membaca seperti itu tapi dimana? Ahh Tuhan jangan buat penyakit lupa Jongdae kambuh disaat seperti ini. "tiga.. dua.. sa.. tu..."

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Pergilah sana" Jongdae membalikkan badannya dan mendengus kecil.

Berbalikan dengan Jongdae, Minseok malah tersenyum lebar menampakan gusi dan deretan gigi rapinya. "Terimakasih Jongdae! Selamat malam!"

.

Nafas Minseok hampir habis hanya karena berlari dari dorm menuju pinggir Sungai han dengan kecepatan penuh. Mungkin ini efek karena dia sudah jarang berlari lagi. Tapi larinya sia-sia, tidak ada siapapun disitu. Tidak Luhan, tidak juga siapapun. Tak ada benda hidup bernama manusia—mirip manusia disini.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemana Luhan?

.

_I'm give up. I can't trough it again._

_This mistakes, problem, love. This life's make me crazy,_

_I can't life again. I won't here again._

_It's too much, it's hurt, I want it's over_

_You can't hear me. No, you wont hear me._

_Everyone never want to listen, never want to understanding me._

_You're ignore me, never want to believe what I said_

_I'm give up. This life's make me crazy._

_I won't trough it,I won't life, _

_I'll go. I'll die._

_._

Terdengar nyanyian—ah tidak. Lebih seprti lengkingan nada tinggi dan teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telinga Minseok sedikit sakit. Lagu itu penuh amarah, penuh dengan rasa benci.

Perlahan, Minseok mendekati sumber suara itu, mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara mengerikan itu. Terus Ia menyusuri pinggir Sungai Han, sampai netranya menangkap seseorang.

"Lu-luhan?"

Orang itu membalikkan badannya. Jaket Minseok masih melekat ditubuhnya, dihiasi dengan liontin abu-abu yang sejak mereka pertama bertemu tak pernah terlepas. "Minseok? Kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku harus mencarimu dulu sampai kesini"

"Maaf tapi tadi kau lama. Kenapa? Tak biasanya"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke dorm ku kalau aku telat datang?"

"Aku malas bertemu orang itu. Hei jawab pertanyaanku"

"Jongdae? Haha. Dan kau tahu? Orang itu juga yang mencegahku datang kesini"

"Sudah kuduga"

Sejenak mereka terdiam hanya untuk mengambil nafas dan mengedipkan mata. Tak ada satu katapun keluar untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

"Secepat itukah?" Suara Minseok memecah kebekuan yang telah tercipta.

"Apa?"

"Baru saja kehilangan Sehun, dan sekarang—"

"Karena aku membencinya"

.

.

Hanya ada Minseok dan Jongdae yang makan siang di dorm hari ini. Biasanya tidak ada sama sekali, tapi beruntunglah karena sisa sarapan tadi pagi masih ada. Minseok dan Jongdae makan dalam diam. Hanya fokus terhadap makanan-piring-sendok-garpu masing-masing.

"Jongdae ya" Dan Minseok memecah fokus itu.

"Hmm"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Jongdae sempat bingung apa yang ditanyakan Minseok. Namun detik berikutnya Ia mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya."Sepertinya. Aku lupa kalau aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan sejarah dan seharusnya tadi malam aku mengetahui hal itu. Heiwa? Kan?"

"Seratus untukmu" Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya, sementara Minseok telah menyelesaikannya. "Emm Jongdae, aku ingin berbicara satu hal padamu"

Mata Jongdae membulat. Kunyahannya berhenti dan masih bersarang di mulut karena belum bisa untuk ditelan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Menurut film yang sering Ia tonton, jika pria sudah bilang seperti itu, biasanya dia akan menyatakan cinta. Biasanya.

"Hmm, Jo-Jongdae, mungkin aku harus jujur padamu kali ini"

Debaran jantung Jongdae sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Keringat dingin perlahan meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dan tangannya Ia eratkan pada sendok-garpu yang Ia pegang, membuat kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Ka-kau tahu? Lu-luhan itu Heiwa"

"UHUKKK"

Dan seketika makanan itu tertarik ke dalam kerongkongan Jongdae dan membuatnya tersedak karena menelan makanan bulat-bulat. Ia lepaskan tangannya dari sendok-garpu dan beralih pada segelas air di samping piringnya, meneguknya sampai habis agar dia bisa bernafas dengan lancar dan tidak mati karena tersedak.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Tidak, a-aku baik. Tadi apa hyung? Luhan apa?"

"Heiwa. Dia Heiwa. Tapi kumohon rahasiakan ini ya, hanya kau yang dapat ku percaya"

"A-apa? Bukannya makhluk itu hanya mitos? Kau bercanda hyung?" Jongdae sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan dari hyungnya tersebut. Antara kaget, tak percaya, dan ingin tertawa menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku serius. Bahkan aku sudah tahu sejak awal Yixing dan Sehun akan mati, bagaimana Yixing dan Sehun mati, dan itu karena Luhan"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya. Mungkin karena hal ini lah saat Yixing dan Sehun mati Minseok tak terlihat kaget atau frustasi, ya walaupun terlihat sedih tetap saja janggal.

"Dan kau tahu Jongdae, siapa yang selanjutnya?"

.

.

Jongdae mengacak-acak meja belajarnya frustasi. Buku yang Ia cari belum ditemukan. Buku itu sangat penting, sangat-sangat penting. Hidup dan mati Jongdae ada di buku itu. Berlebihan? Kau bisa bilang iya atau tidak atau apapun tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Seisi kamarnya kini berantakan hanya gara-gara satu buku penting—sialan itu. Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, mencoba berpikir tenang dan mengingat-ingat dimana dia menyimpan buku itu.

"Gunakan otakmu Kim Jongdae, gunakan otakmu" Jongdae memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil terus mencoba mengingat letak terakhir buku berharganya itu.

Menyerah karena tak dapat mengingatnya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke lantai bawah. Siapa tahu bukunya tertinggal di ruang tengah atau di meja makan. Kaki-kakinya menuntun menuruni tangga hingga bertemu Zitao yang sedang asyik menonton televisi sambil memakan kue di ruang tengah.

Tak memperdulikan keberadaannya, Jongdae langsung mencari keberadaan bukunya di laci-laci meja ruang tengah.

"Hyung jangan halangi aku, aku sedang menonton televisi" Zitao memprotes karena Jongdae tanpa permisi berdiri di depan televisi—tepatnya meja di epan televisi untuk membuka-buka laci.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, ini penting Tao" Jongdae berdecak pinggang mengetahui bukunya tak ada dalam satupun laci di meja.

"Memangnya mencari apa hyung?"

"Buku catatanku, warnanya hijau. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku juga punya buku catatan warna hijau. Berilah ciri yang lebih spesifik hyung"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. "Ada nama 'Kim Jongdae' disitu"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu"

Jongdae melebarkan senyumannya. Matanya berbinar seolah baru saja menemukan surga di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Sungguh? Dimana?"

"Isi bukunya mengenai mitos-mitos dan legenda-legenda Korea Selatan kan?"

"Ya Be—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku meminjamnya waktu itu"

Dan batu seberat seratus ton menimpa Jongdae. Jadi usahanya untuk mencari buku itu sia-sia? Telah membuat kamarnya menjadi kapal pecah pun sia-sia? Mati kau Huang Zitao.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG? KENAPA TIDAK DIKEMBALIKAN?"

"Aku sudah bilang, tapi kau tidak ada, dan aku lupa mengembalikannya. Hehe"

Jongdae memutar matanya. Kenapa pana yang satu ini bisa begitu menyebalkan, rasanya ingin dibuang saja ke kebun binatang Seoul. "hahh terserahlah. Sekarang mana bukunya?"

"Tunggu sebentar" Zitao beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke lantai tiga, ke kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Zitao datang dengan membawa sebuah buku catatan hijau dengan nama 'Kim Jongdae' disitu, persis seperti yang Jongdae katakan.

"Ini" Zitao menyerahkan buku itu pada Jongdae dan langsung disambar oleh sang empunya.

"Ahh bagus! Ini sempurna!" Jongdae menatap buku itu penuh harap, lalu dengan secepat kilat pergi ke kamarnya kembali.

"Setidaknya bilang terimakasih, sialan"

.

.

Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur lagi, lalu membaca setiap kata dari lembaran buku itu. Lalu Jongdae tersenyum, lebih ke tersenyum sinis dan penuh rasa benci. Oh Kim Jongdae, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?

"Setiaknya aku tak akan mati ditanganmu." Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti, banyak rasa kebencian dan dendam tertera pada wajahnya. "Semua akan berakhir.."

.

.

Heiwa bisa dihentikan jika memang keberadaannya terlalu menyakitkan. Heiwa mengenakan liontin abu-abu. Jika ingin Heiwa pergi, tusuklah tepat pada pertengahan liontin tersebut dengan pisau berornamen emas, dan Heiwa akan hilang dalam beberapa saat. Tapi sang pelaku harus tetap menyimpan liontin itu jika tak ingin terkena hukum dewa karena telah menyalahi aturan sang polaris.

.

Tapi percayalah, Heiwa lainnya akan datang dan menggantikan Heiwa sebelumnya. Lebih brutal, dia akan terus menyampaikan pesan kematian sampai semua penghuninya mati. Itulah balasannya. Manusia bodoh yang menyalahi aturan Tuhan akan menerima akibatnya.

.

Sepertinya Jongdae tidak membaca bukunya sampai akhir.

.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam, tapi sudah ada yang menunggu sosok Luhan pinggir Sungai Han. Bukan, bukan Minseok. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tempat pertemuan Luhan dengan Minseok? Berterimakasihlah kepada buku catatan hijau miliknya yang sampai dengan jelas menceritakan tempat munculnya Heiwa.

"Hai Min—Seok...?" Dan luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sosok yang menunggunya berbalik, itu bukan Minseok. Bukan...

"Halo Luhan, lama tak jumpa"

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~~ Aku kehilangan feel jadi cuma dikit dan yahh berharap gak ancur lah. Gegara Baekyeon feel aku makin hilang. untuk baekhyun belum muncul disini -,-

ohiya buat yang nanyain kapan baekhyun muncul, chapter depan yooo~~

Makasih yang udah review

Mind to review again? thankyou~


	6. Chapter 6 : Not The End

.

.

CHAPTER 6 : NOT THE ENDING

.

Tahukah kalian bahwa akhir adalah awal dari segalanya? Membingungkan? Bisa jadi. Kepompong adalah akhir hidup ulat, tapi kupu-kupu akan muncul. Indah? Tidak. Kupu-kupu hanya akan hidup paling lama satu minggu, sementara ulat berjuang selama berbulan-bulan. Apa itu indah?

Dan mati adalah akhir dari segalanya, tapi awal dari makhluk lain untuk bereinkarnasi.

.

.

.

"Hai Min—Seok...?" Dan luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sosok yang menunggunya berbalik, itu bukan Minseok. Bukan...

"Halo Luhan, lama tak jumpa"

.

.

"Jongade yaa.. Jongdae yaa.." Minseok terus memanggil-manggil nama itu, tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya. Menyerah, Minseok memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali menuju ke meja makan dimana semua penghuni telah menunggu untuk makan malam. Mungkin tidur, biarkanlah.

"Tak ada?" Tanya Yifan.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala. Lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Mungkin tidur"

Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng. Biarkanlah, yang penting kita nikmati makan malam ini.

.

.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa? Kau ada disini?" Luhan sedikit panik mengetahui ada manusia lain selain Minseok yang menemuinya disini, apalagi dia adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah Luhan kenal.

"Sedikit berbincang, tak apa kan?" Manusia dihadapan Luhan tersenyum, namun matanya berkata lain.

"Pergi, aku tak suka melihatmu" Sapa Luhan ketus. Sungguh, Ia sangat tidak suka melihat keberadaan orang itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Mengusir orang itu tidak sopan, lagi pula kau memang jahat sih"

"A-apa?"

"Kau menyampaikan pesan kematian, kau membunuh manusia, apakah itu jahat?"

"Hei aku tidak membu—"

"Tak usah menyangkal, aku sudah tahu semuanya"

"Manusia bodoh, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Tuhan, bukan membunuh!" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya. Urat-urat emosi mulai berdatangan menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku tak mau tahu, tapi aku ingin kau pergi"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi. Pergi dari duniaku. Pergi, dan tak akan kembali lagi"

.

.

Minseok mengeratkan tali sepatunya, tak lupa jaketnya Ia rapatkan menghindari angin malam yang menusuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Minseok hyung! Apa kau lihat pisauku?" Tiba-tiba Zitao berteriak ke arah Minseok yang baru saja berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmm? Pisau apa Tao?" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Zitao. Zitao dengan muka sedih berjalan ke arah Minseok sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu, pisau dengan manik emas favoritku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk pentas wushu besok" Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya, raut sedih tercetak jelas di muka pandanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi nanti aku akan carikan ya," Minseok tersenyum, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Zitao untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Zitao membalas senyum Minseok lalu mengangguk kecil. Minseok lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Zitao, beruntunglah Zitao tidak peduli Minseok mau pergi kemana malam-malam seperti ini, Ia hanya melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam dorm.

"Tunggu aku Luhan,"

.

.

Luhan makin terlonjak takut saat tiba-tiba manusia di depannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dengan manik emas. Tuhan, tolong Luhan, Luhan masih ingin di sini, masih ingin bersama Minseok.

"Jong-jongdae! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga, bahkan dengan susah payah menyebut nama pria bermarga Kim itu untuk berusaha menghentikannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin kau pergi, Luhan" Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya terus mendekati Luhan, ditanggapi dengan langkah mundur dari Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak—le-lepaskan aku!" Baru saja Luhan mengambil langkah untuk berlari, tubuhnya sudah diringkus oleh Jongdae.

Luhan terus berontak, tapi ternyata kekuatan manusia lebih kuat dari Heiwa. Jongdae terus menahan tubuh Luhan, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya Luhan berteriak dan memberontak.

"To-tolong, lepaskan aku.." Air mata mulai turun meluncur pada pipinya, bahkan bibirnya bergetar dan tenaganya kian berkurang. "To-tolong.."

Bahkan suara dan tubuh Luhan kian melemas, mungkin jika tidak ditahan oleh Jongdae tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

Luhan menyerah. Tunggu, apa? Menyerah? Iya, dia menyerah. Luhan tidak mampu melawan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya utusan Tuhan, bukan manusia yang bisa bertindak seenaknya. Dia hanya menerima perintah dan menjalaninya, bukan manusia yang seenaknya melanggar dan mengabaikan larangan Tuhan.

Waktunya sebagai manusia telah habis sejak lama. Dan kini, Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa waktu Heiwanya sudah habis lagi. Tak akan ada Heiwa Luhan lagi, tak akan ada... Minseok di pelukan Luhan lagi. Luhan tersenyum mengingat sisa hidupnya bersama Minseok. Sisa hidupnya, ya?

Ini akhir hidup Luhan kan? Akhir hidup yang miris kan? Tak usah dikasihani. Tak usah ditangisi. Hidup memang selalu tidak adil kan?

"Selamat tinggal, Heiwa-ssi..."

.

.

Minseok membuka gerbang pagar dorm dan berjalan santai menuju pinggir Sungai Han, seperti biasa. Kaki-kaki itu membawanya terus menjauhi dorm dan mendekat ke jembatan Sungai Han. Tapi kakinya terhenti ketika seseorang berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Jongdae?"

"Oh, hai Minseok hyung!" Jongdae melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok, mencoba terlihat sebiasa mungkin, senormal mungkin.

Dan Minseok harus menggunakan otaknya kali ini. Apa itu di tangan Jongdae? Liontin? Warnanya abu-abu tapi seperti sudah menghitam, dan di tengahnya terdapat bekas tusukan yang membuat liontin itu retak. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pinggir Sungai Han, gelap, tapi itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Luhan, yaa—

"Jo-jongdae.. i-itu kan kalung..." Mata Minseok membulat dan mulutnya tak terkatup. Pikirannya seketika kacau dan hanya tertuju pada Luhan, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, kenapa kalung Luhan ada pada Jongdae, hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

"Minseok hyung! Hyung!"

Pikirannya Minseok tinggalkan dan dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga jembatan untuk pergi ke bawah sana, pergi mencarinya, berharap dia masih selamat. Minseok sungguh tak memperdulikan Jongdae yang memanggil-manggil namanya, bahkan Minseok tak peduli jika memang Jongdae lah yang—tak usah dikatakan.

"LU-LUHAN!" Minseok langsung berteriak keras mengetahui Heiwanya tergeletak di tanah.

Dengan cepat, berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluk tubuh yang semakin dingin itu, semakin lemas dan bahkan Minseok bisa melihatnya semakin pucat. "Lu-luhan, kau.. kau kenapa?"

"Minseok? ahh kukira kau tak akan datang" Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Minseok lembut, air mata berbekas di pipi pucat Luhan.

"Luhan.. kau kenapa Lu? Jawab aku!" Minseok kian mengeratkan pelukannya, terus sampai harum tubuh Luhan terhirup habis oleh Minseok.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku" Perkataan Luhan membuat Minseok membeku, matanya Ia arahkan tepat pada netra Luhan yang setengah lagi akan tertutup. "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau mati, aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai kau pergi, maafkan aku"

Minseok menangis. Tersadar bahwa Luhan tidak akan bersamanya lagi, tidak akan menenangkannya lagi, tidak akan membuatnya tertawa lagi, dan tidak akan ada yang... memperingatkannya tentang kematian lagi.

"Luhan.. kumohon.. kau bohong kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku bukan manusia yang munafik"

Minseok tertawa mendengar hal itu, tertawa penuh rasa sakit, penuh kemunafikan. Seperti yang Luhan bilang, manusia itu munafik. Minseok terus mengalirkan mutiara matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan yang perlahan mulai memudar.

Luhan tak bisa membalas pelukan Minseok, tubuhnya tak kuat untuk bergerak. Hanya hangat tubuh Minseok di tubuhnya, hanya Minseok di depannya, hanya Minseok yang di inginkannya.

"Kau bilang, manusia itu pasti mati kan, apa Heiwa juga?"

"Sekarang aku membuktikannya..."

Minseok mengeraskan tangisannya, tak peduli jika orang lain mendengar atau melihat, yang Ia mau hanya Luhan. Tuhan, tak bisakah kau biarkan Luhan bersama Minseok? Tak bisakah? Bahkan jika Minseok mati besok, tak bisakah Kau membiarkan Luhan bersamanya?

"Minseok, bagaimana dengan menjadi bintang film itu? Apa kau jadi bermain di sebuah video klip?" Luhan berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, suara terindah dulunya di gantikan dengan suara serak tak bernyawa lagi. "Kau harus mengejar mimpimu, kau harus berjanji Minseok"

Minseok tak menjawab. Minseok tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, yang sekarang hanya Ia pedulikan hanya Luhan, hanya Luhan seorang. Terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan mengakui bahwa menit ini adalah waktu terakhirnya bersama Luhan. Tak bisakah kau memutar waktu, Tuhan?

"Aku ingin meminta permohonan terakhirku.."

Jangan Luhan, jangan bilang ini yang terakhir. Minseok tak mau kehilanganmu, Minseok tak mau ini menjadi yang terakhir. Tolong Luhan, jangan bilang..

"Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu yang waktu itu? Bernyanyilah untukku Minseok, sekali lagi, kumohon.." Luhan bicara dengan suara hampir hilang dan penuh permohonan. Lewat mata yang hampir tertutup, terlihat penuh harap agar minseok mau melakukannya.

Minseok menyeka air matanya, nafas yang sudah tak teratur lagi bisa dirasakannya sekarang. "Sebelum itu, bisakah.. aku juga meminta sesuatu?" Kata-kata Minseok bergetar, terlalu sakit bahkan hanya untuk bicara beberapa katapun. Luhan mengangguk pelan, pertanda setuju.

Minseok memaksa urat wajahnya membentuk senyum, perlahan Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, melihatnya dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menyentuh bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane_

Suara Minseok keluar setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, suaranya bergetar bahkan tubuhnya bergetar tak mau kalah.

_Naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane_

Minseok terus mengeratkan pelukannya, tak mau kehilangan Luhan, walau tahu tubuh Luhan sudah semakin memudar.

_Bissogeul geunyang geordo neoumu johatdeun, niga eopda, niga eopda_

Air mata terus mengalir keluar dari pelupuknya, walau matanya tertutup, kelopak itu tak mampu menahan semua rasa sakit yang keluar. Ini menyakitkan.

_Eotteoke na hanjaseo neol jiugo sara_

Matanya tertutup tapi Minseok bisa melihat semua kesakitannya, semua rasa sakit yang terjadi, semua ketidak adilan Tuhan, semua takdir yang memuakkan. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

_Hamkke georeodeon geu sigane_

Dunia tidak adil, tak pernah adil. Takdir pun sama, tak pernah memihak. Bahkan Tuhan seolah tuli tak mendengar apapun, seolah buta tak melihat apapun.

_Geureoke man deureogadeun, choekkajido, miryeonkkajido_

Tubuh Luhan tak terasa lagi di tubuhnya, semakin sulit untuk disentuh, memeluknya pun terasa memeluk sehelai kapas, tubuhnya memudar, dia tak akan berada disini lagi.

_Meomun jarie nan seo itda neoumu geuriwo_

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseokkie.."

"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu—LUHANNN!"

Semua sudah berkahir, dia sudah pergi, dia sudah mati. Luhan sudah mati, mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan di saat itu, semuanya tuli, semuanya buta, bahkan semuanya bisu. Tuhan tak mendengarkanmu, dunia tak mendengarkanmu. Mereka tak melihatmu, tak berbicara apapun padamu.

.

Kini yang dapat Minseok peluk hanya jaketnya—dan Luhan. Tak terasa apa-apa lagi. Tak ada tubuh siapapun di peluknya. Tangisannya kian menjadi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tanah coklat dibawahnya kini sudah terbasahi oleh mutiara mata Minseok.

"Min-minseok hyung.."

Minseok tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Ia tak peduli, yang Ia pedulikan saat ini hanya Luhan. Minseok bodoh ya? Dia hanya memperdulikan makhluk astral yang telah mati. Miris.

"Hyung, ayo pulang"

Minseok tak menggubris suara itu. Air matanya masih mengalir bahkan sesekali terdengar senggukan darinya. Badannya bergetar, Ia benar-benar menangis. Jongdae berdecak melihat tingkah Minseok.

"Hyung! Lihat aku kalau aku bicara! Tak usah kau pedulikan pembunuh itu"

Tubuh Minseok berhenti bergetar, hal itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum. "Pembunuh... ya? Siapa yang kau sebut pembunuh itu, pembunuh?"

Tapi senyuman itu seketika menghilang. Dahinya Ia kerutkan dan badannya tersentak mendengar kata-kata sarkastis keluar dari mulut hyung kesayangannya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau sebut pembunuh? Hah?" Minseok menaikkan nada bicaranya, kata-kata yang tadinya bergetar kini mulai terdengar tegas dan keras.

"Siapa lagi? Kau itu kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau malah mementingkan makhluk itu? Tak bisakah kau mementingkan penghuni dorm yang lain? Dia pembunuh hyung"

"Bodoh"

"Apa?"

"Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal seumur hidupku. Jadi, gelar mahasiswa jurusan sejarah itu tak berguna ya?"

"Hyung aku tak menger—"

"Luhan hanya menyampaikan pesan kematian, tidak membunuhnya. Kematian tetap berada di tangan Tuhan, dia hanya menyampaikannya. Kau pembunuh, Jongdae, kau pembunuh..."

"Hyung aku—"

"Kau pembunuh, kau pembunuh, Jongdae kau pembunuh.. kau membunuh Luhan.. kau pembunuh"

Tubuh Minseok kembali bergetar, matanya membulat membiarkan cairan bening mengalir deras keluar dari matanya. Ia terus memeluk jaketnya erat, seolah hanya benda itulah yang Ia miliki di dunia. Air matanya masih mengalir, tapi Minseok mulai bangun dari posisi terduduknya, berdiri tegap dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, mencoba melepaskan semua keabnormalan ini.

"Hyung.."

Minseok mengabaikan Jongdae lagi. Seolah tuli, Minseok membalikan badannya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati tubuh Jongdae yang teridam bingung melihat Minseok. Minseok ingin buta, ingin tuli, mati saja? Mungkin.

"Minseok Hyung!"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi, aku tak mau kenal dengan pembunuh"

DEG,

Dan Jongdae merasa petir baru saja menyambar tubuhnya, sampai hangus habis terbakar. Dunia seakan hancur tepat di depan matanya, malaikat pembunuh tepat berada di depannya. Kata-kata itu menusuk, tepat pada jantungnya. Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan. Jongdae tak tahu harus apa lagi, Jongdae hanya tak ingin dirinya mati, tak ingin semuanya mati, Jongdae hanya... butuh waktu.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuh manusia.. tidak.. aku tidak melakukan itu"

Tubuh Jongdae tersungkur ke atas tanah, badannya bergetar mengetahui bahwa yang dilakukannya salah. Salah dimata Minseok. Tidak, menurut Jongdae ini benar. Semua orang tidak mau mati kan? Jongdae waras kan? Tentu, semua orang tak mau mati. Tapi mutlak akan mati.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Minseok hyung..."

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, tak ada satu pun penghuni yang melihat Minseok keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan Joonmyeon dan yifan sudah mati-matian membujuknya keluar selama beberapa hari ini, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Mereka—minus Jongdae tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Jongdae juga tutup mulut tak pernah mau memberi tahu alasan kenapa Minseok menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyung, keluarlah, kau harus makan" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minseok keras. Tapi yang dituju tak memberi respon barang sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, lalu berbalik dan kembali menuju kawan-kawannya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang tadinya Ia jadikan tempat duduk untuk gitarnya. Ia peluk gitar itu kuat, berpikir keras kenapa hyungnya bisa bersifat seperti ini. Semuanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka sama, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Minseok.

"Jongdae ya" Suara Yifan mengusik kabut diam yang beberapa detik lalu tercipta. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Jongdae menundukan kepalanya dalam, jari-jarinya Ia tautkan erat mencoba menahan rasa sedih yang tak tertahankan sedari tadi. Beribu rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya, tak mengira semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. "Aku.. tidak tahu"

"Kau tidak bohong? Ayolah Jongdae, kami semua tahu kau yang paling dekat dengan Minseok hyung, benar kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" Tambah Joonmyeon panjang, alisnya Ia tautkan pertanda resah dengan semua keadaan ini.

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, mungkin bisa berdarah sewaktu-waktu. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Jongdae membuka mulutnya "Mi-minseok hyung... marah pa-padaku"

CKLEK,

Sedetik berselang setelah Jongdae bicara, seluruh mata tertuju pada suara pintu terbuka yang tentu saja mengagetkan semuanya.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Iya ada Minseok disitu, lengkap dengan jaket dan topi serta kaus kaki yang terpasang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari seluruh dongsaengnya. Tak memikirkan apapun lagi, Minseok berjalan begitu saja melewati mereka menuju ke arah pintu dorm.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?!" Teriak Joonmyeon yang tadinya senang kini menjadi bingung kembali dengan Minseok yang tiba-tiba pergi.

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu tersenyum kecil "Pergi keluar, aku tak mau membusuk disini bersama seorang pembunuh"

DEG

Lucifer membantai Jongdae. Rasanya.. rasanya sakit. Jongdae merasa bernafas adalah hal yang sulit baginya, bahkan Ia merasa jantungnya tak berdetak lagi. Jika tidak menahannya, mungkin Jongdae sudah menangis tak karuan. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya, mungkinkah dia harus pergi? Minseok, apa yang harus Jongdae lakukan?

Dan kata-kata Minseok tadi sontak membuat seluruh orang yang ada disitu—minus Jongdae terlonjak kaget. Satu sama lain saling pandang. 'Siapa yang pembunuh?'

Minseok lalu melanjutkan langkahnya begitu saja tak memikirkan keadaan di belakangnya. Beberapa lama mereka hanya diam dalam hening setelah mendengar kata-kata Minseok tadi.

"Eh, Minseok hyung kemana?" Tanya Zitao tersadar bahwa Minseok sudah tidak ada di ambang pintu lagi.

"Aku akan mencarinya" Kata Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, tubuh jangkung itu berjalan cepat menyusul Minseok yang entah pergi kemana.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat tanpa tahu peduli dengan gitarnya yang entah kenapa bisa terbawa bersamanya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Minseok yang belum terlihat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati jembatan Sungai Han, disana—tepatnya di bawah sana, ada seseorang. Mungkin saja itu Minseok. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Ia segera menuruni anak tangga dan mendatangi sesosok yang masih samar dimatanya itu.

"Minseok hyung?"

.

.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya berhenti, enggan untuk berbalik karena sudah tahu sang pemilik suara itu siapa. Minseok malah melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak perduli dengan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"HYUNG! MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Teriakan itu semakin membuat telinga Minseok sakit. Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu hidup minseok sekali saja?

"MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Dan langkah Minseok berhenti ketika telapak tangan orang yang memanggilnya sudah bertengger di bahunya. Tanpa nyawa, dia berbalik dan melepaskan telapak itu dari bahunya. "APA?!"

Minseok membentak orang di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat membulat penuh amarah meskipun hanya remang rembulan yang menyinari malam itu.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar marah?"

"Menurutmu? Heh? Kau membunuhnya, kau membunuh orang paling berhargaku"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya hyung, aku hanya—"

"Jongdae ya.." Minseok melemaskan matanya, suaranya Ia pelankan namun tegas. Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam jika Minseok sudah berbicara seperti itu. "Berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti memanggil namaku, jangan tampakkan tangan kotormu itu di depanku lagi. Aku membencimu"

"Hyung.."

"Jika kau tidak terima bahwa kau yang akan mati selanjutnya, tak bisakah bicara padaku? Tak bisakah bicara?"

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Matanya berkaca siap melepas airnya. "Aku takut.. hyung.."

"Aku juga. Awalnya. Tapi, tak bisakah kau membuka matamu? Semua orang pasti akan mati, sekarang, besok atau kapanpun, pasti mati Jongdae, pasti mati. Dan kau membunuh makhluk yang membantu manusia untuk menuntunnya ke jalan kematian? Kau bodoh"

"Hyung! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku sungguh ketakutan. Aku tiak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku mati, aku takut hyung... aku—"

"Terlambat, Jongdae. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan harap aku akan mengenalmu lagi" Minseok membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkah pelan menghiraukan pria yang terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tapi hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkan yang lainnya kan?"

"Hanya kau Jongdae, aku membencimu"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk menuju dorm dengan senyum khas mengembang di wajahnya, deretan gigi serta gusi merah muda tak lupa Ia pamerkan. Gitar yang sedari tadi tersangkut di genggamannya Ia hempaskan begitu saja ke atas sofa, berjalan terus hingga menuju dapur. Menampakkan Joonmyeon dan—

"Minseok hyung?!"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak ketika di meja makan sudah ada Minseok tengah memakan semangkuk ramen instan dan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Minseok menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan kembali fokus pada ramennya.

"Chanyeol, kau darimana saja? Bukannya mencari Minseok hyung, kau malah kelayapan. Darimana heh? Minseok hyung sudah kembali daritadi tapi kau baru pulang sekarang" Seru Joonmyeon ketus pada Chanyeol.

"Hehe maaf tadi aku bertemu seseorang. Tapi, kau darimana hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung kenapa Minseok sudah berada di dorm mendahuluinya.

"Membeli ramen" Jawab Minseok datar dan kembali memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Ya hyung, kau membuatku khawatir. Apalagi dengan kata-katamu tadi tentang pembunuh, hufft jantungku hampir copot hyung" Omel Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang mengetahui alasan Minseok keluar tadi.

"Aku bercanda" Kata Minseok di sela kunyahan ramennya.

"Kau bertemu siapa Chanyeol? Dimana?" Kata Joonmyeon. Sikap keibuan Jongdae sudah tertular pada Joonmyeon rupanya.

"hmm, tapi aku mau bertanya dulu hyung. Apa disini ada warga baru?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini hanya memusatkan pembicaraan dengan Joonmyeon dan menghiraukan Minseok dengan ramennya.

"Warga baru? Sepertinya.. tidak"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Baekhyun?"

"Baek— siapa?"

"Baekhyun, Joonmyeon hyung, Baekhyun"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Dan kenapa belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Begini hyung, tadi di pinggir Sungai Han, aku bertemu Baekhyun itu. Aku baru berkenalan tadi sih. Dia sedang mencuci pakaian, seperti seragam militer atau apalah itu. Dia juga punya suara yang indah, dia cantik, aku ragu dia itu laki-laki atau—"

"UHUKKK"

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Minseok tersedak dan kini sedang menegak airnya sampai habis.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Minseok yang tiba-tiba tersedak saat Ia berbicara.

"Ta-tadi apa? Kau bertemu seseorang sedang mencuci di pinggir sungai? Dengan suara indah?" Minseok menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa penasaran, bahkan genggaman tangannya pada gelas di eratkan sampai kukunya memutih.

"Iya, dia mencuci seragam militer, dia juga cantik, tapi sayang ia laki-laki. Ahh suaranya benar-benar indah hyung, aku langsung menyukai—"

"Jauhi dia"

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon serempak menoleh ke arah Minseok dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Nada bicara Minseok dingin dan juga ketus, tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Pokoknya kau harus menjauhinya"

"Tapi hyung—"

BRAKKKK,

Kata Chanyeol terputus setelah Minseok berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan dengan keras dan menatap dingin ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jauh dia atau kau akan menyesal selamanya" Dan kata-kata itu membawa Minseok keluar dari kegiatan makannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon mengikuti kepergian Minseok dengan ekor mata. Joonmyeon menggelang melihat kelakuan Minseok yang semakin aneh saja, dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulutnya masih terbuka.

"—aku menyukai Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

Tadaaaaa~~ haduh maaf lama update, aku mendet tengah jalan karena ga dapet angst nya ughh. Makasih buat yang udah review, yang udah baca tanpa review, yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow cerita ini, makasih yaa :')

Maaf buat yang nunggu Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun Cuma muncul namanya doang disini, maafkan saya :'v

Next Chapter? Review~

Thankyouuuuuu~~~


End file.
